


Freezing Perspective

by HiddenDreamer67



Series: Perspective Series [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Borrowers - Freeform, G/T, Giant/Tiny, borrower!patton, borrower!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67
Summary: Did you ever want a borrower AU with a human Logan and Virgil, and borrower Patton and Roman? Now you have one! Unfortunately, it’s the middle of winter, and the heating in the building keeps cutting out. What happens when our borrower friends get driven out of the walls to stay warm?
Series: Perspective Series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234694
Comments: 15
Kudos: 131





	1. Baby It's Cold Inside

Patton was cold.

No, that was an understatement. He was _freezing_. He was shaking as he forced himself to walk to his exit, stumbling out onto the counter of the human’s kitchen. He wasn’t actually sure what he was doing, he couldn’t think straight. He just knew he needed to get somewhere _warm_ but throughout all his walking it was just getting colder and _colder_.

He collapsed onto the counter with a small gasp. He shook as he tried to get back up but it was useless. All he could do was curl up into himself.

“Blasted thermostat,” Logan muttered to himself, blowing on his hands slightly to keep them warm. The entire building’s heat system had gone offline earlier in the day, which was quite the problem considering it was the middle of the winter. Logan had to compensate by using the warmth of his laptop to keep his fingers warm as he typed furiously at his essay.

Deciding it would be best to warm his core temperature with a warm drink, Logan had headed to the kitchen. He began pulling out the necessary ingredients, intent on making a cup of tea.

At the faint rumbling of the ground, Patton lifted his head up as much as he could to find that the human had entered the kitchen. His eyes went wide but it didn’t look like he had been seen yet. Which meant he still had a chance.

…Or maybe not, as Patton tried to move, he found himself too cold to do so. It _hurt_ to move his limbs, they were so numb. Patton could only lay there.

It was only when Logan was putting the kettle on the stove that he saw it. A pale, trembling form barely the size of his palm sat shivering on his kitchen counter. Logan’s eyes widened, realizing how freezing the tiny person must be.

“Are you alright?” Logan asked hastily, grabbing the person to inspect them further.

Patton let out a little squeak as he was picked up and tried to force his limbs to move to struggle in the grip, when he paused. The grip was… _warm_. The fingers that wrapped around him radiated a heat that started to warm Patton’s whole body. 

Suddenly, he didn’t care that he was in a human’s grasp. He fell limp in the grip, soaking up as much heat as he could with a small sigh.

“Oh dear, you’re _freezing_.” Logan rubbed his fingers gently along the little body, trying to share his own warmth as well as encourage muscle movement so the creature didn’t go unconscious. He looked around, trying to remember what would be helpful in preventing hypothermia. 

Patton leaned more into the touch, eyes closing as he had a content smile on his face. “Hmm…warm…”

Logan paused, his gaze shifting back to the miniature person. “Did you just speak?” Logan raised his hands higher so that he was at eye level with the thing.

Patton let out a little questioning hum, still kind of out of it. At the moment, all he cared about was the warmth he was now surrounded by. And slowly, that warmth was lulling him into a much-needed sleep.

“Wait, no, stay awake.” Logan nudged the creature, desperate for answers. “What are you? Where did you come from? Why are you in my kitchen?”

Unfortunately for Logan, his words fell on deaf ears as Patton finally succumbed to both the warmth and sleep. His breathing falling into a slow and steady pattern.

“…oh no.” Logan bit his lip, holding the creature close to his chest to try and radiate more warmth. With his free hand he pulled out his phone, frantically googling what to do in this scenario. It seemed the best thing to do was dress the individual in many warm layers. Logan walked back to his room, swaddling the tiny person in his blankets. 

Next it suggested consuming food and drinking fluids. Well, that wasn’t quite possible at the moment, but Logan was sure that it wouldn’t be a bad idea to prepare for the future. Logan looked down at the being, nestled snugly into the covers.

“…stay.” Logan put his hand out, as if the unconscious being would listen. Then he rushed back to the kitchen, pulling out an assortment of foods. While there the kettle beeped at him, so he poured a mug of tea as well to bring with him. That would certainly help warm up the creature as well. Do tiny people drink tea?

Finally equipped, Logan returned to the bedroom, setting most of the belongings on his desk. He brought the mug of tea with him, sipping from it every so often as he watched anxiously to see if the person would awaken.

Patton shifted, sighing in content as he felt himself surrounded by warm blankets on a rather comfy surface. He burrowed into his a little more, wanting to go back to sleep.

But then he realized he didn’t have anything like these blankets or this surface at home. Patton opened his eyes, looking around him. His eyes widened as he realized he was on the _human’s_ bed in the _human’s_ room. His heart practically stopped when his eyes met the actual human’s. 

He yelped as he sat up, the blanket falling from his shoulders. He shivered as he was exposed to the cool air of the apartment and immediately grabbed the blanket to wrap around him. He looked back up at the human with wariness and fear, wondering how he had even _gotten_ here.

“Careful.” Logan warned, coming closer to kneel in front of the bed and be at eye level with the being. “How are you feeling? Better?”

Patton scooted back a little as the human came closer, his eyes wide with fear. “I-I…wh-what?” Patton felt himself begin to shake as he desperately tried to wrap his head around how he had ended up here. But the last thing he remembered was being so cold in his home that he decided to try and find somewhere warm to stay. Had…Had he just walked out into the open in the middle of the day?

“You passed out on my kitchen counter.” Logan winced sympathetically, hating how he was being viewed with such primal fear. “I brought you here and have been raising your core temperature. I suspect you might have been experiencing hypothermia.”

Well, that answered that then. But what the human said caught him off guard a little.

“You…warmed me up?” Patton furrowed his eyebrows. “W-Why?” He had been at the human’s complete mercy and even more so as sick as he had been. But the human, instead of killing him or something equally bad had…helped bring him back to health?

“Well, your temperature was extremely low.” Logan explained. “If I had left you in that state I feared the worst.”

“O-Oh.” That still didn’t really answer Patton’s question. But he was too afraid to try and ask again. “Uh, well, th-thanks?”

“You should really eat something.” Logan gestured back to the desk behind him. “I wasn’t sure what you consume, so I gathered a few options, but regaining your energy will be vital for your recovery.”

Wait, now the human was going to _feed_ him. Patton was only getting more confused. Why did the human care so much? “Oh, um…” Patton took a deep breath. “I’m…good with anything.” He said quietly. He shifted a little in the blankets. Despite everything, the warmth was _so_ nice.

“Alright.” Logan slowly got up, not wanting to startle the creature any more than necessary. He surveyed the options, coming back with a granola bar. He unwrapped it, placing it in front of the tiny person. “Will this do?”

Patton nodded and hesitated before reaching out and breaking off a piece. He started to nibble on it but eventually started taking normal-sized bites. It was _really_ good and Patton could tell it was fresh too. “Th-Thnk yu.” Patton said with his mouth full.

Logan chuckled slightly. “You’re most welcome.” Only now did he realize he didn’t have a cup suitable for someone of this person’s scale, but at a glance it seemed a bottle cap would have to do. This Logan grabbed, hesitating before dipping it into his own mug. “Do you drink tea?”

Patton blinked. “Uh…what’s tea?”

“It’s leaves and spices that are steeped in warm water.” Logan explained, filling the bottle cap with it and placing this on the bed as well. “Careful, it’s warm.”

Patton was once again hesitant but finished up his food and grabbed the cap to take a small sip. The warm liquid shocked him for a moment, despite the human’s warning but he swallowed it. It warmed up his insides in a way nothing ever had. Patton smiled and felt himself relaxing as he took another sip. The taste was good as well but Patton was more focused on the warmth of the drink.

“…do you have a name?” Logan asked, realizing he had never properly introduced himself either.

Patton nodded, setting the now empty cap off to the side. “Um, it’s Patton.” He revealed nervously, fidgeting with the blanket.

“Logan.” He introduced himself as well. “Now Patton, how exactly did you end up on my counter?”

Patton bit his lip and it only just occurred to him that he shouldn’t be speaking to the human. Though he supposed it was too late for that. Patton shrugged. “I-I don’t really remember.” Patton admitted. “But I think…I was trying to find somewhere to get warm?”

“Well what do you remember?” Logan asked, looking concerned. “Where did you come from? Why are you so small?”

Patton bit his lip. “I was…born this way.” Patton revealed. But that’s all he said, once again shifting in the blankets.

“Are you some sort of…mystical creature?” Logan’s brows furrowed. “What exactly are you, Patton?”

Patton curled up a little into himself. “Um, I…I can’t tell you.” He spoke softly, remembering the rules.

“Why would you be unable to tell me?” Logan’s gaze shifted into one of confusion.

“I just _can’t._ ” Patton said, shaking. Part of him wanted to go home but…he knew home was cold and he was so warm here. It was the only reason Patton hadn’t tried to leave or ask to be let go yet.

“Okay, you can’t tell me.” Logan eased off, noticing how anxious the question made Patton. “What can you tell me, then?”

Patton thought for a moment. He had really already revealed too much but he didn’t want to make the human angry by not answering with _something_. “I…live in the walls? And-And the walls got really cold, a lot colder than they usually do during the winter. I wasn’t prepared for it and that’s why I tried to find somewhere warm to stay.” Patton explained, not meeting Logan’s gaze.

“Yes, that would be because the central heating unit has broken down.” Logan explained. “We were told it should be back online sometime tonight, but you’re welcome to stay for as long as you need. I certainly don’t want you to freeze.”

Patton furrowed his eyebrows, once again confused. “Why? Why do you…care?” Patton was genuinely confused. He had never heard of humans actually caring for his kind.

“Well I’m certainly not a sadist.” Logan raised an eyebrow. “I would feel awful knowing you froze in the walls while I was able to help. I certainly have plenty of resources to spare; you don’t take up much room.”

Patton bit his lip. “I-I shouldn’t, I…I need to get back home.” He said, watching Logan carefully to see how he would react to that.

“You have to stay.” Logan insisted. “At least until the heat comes back on. I doubt the walls are in any livable condition until they warm up again.”

“B-But…” He trailed off. He knew Logan had a point but he also didn’t want to be trapped here. “You…You would let me go back home once the heat turned back on?” Patton asked tentatively.

“As soon as it’s safe, yes.” Logan nodded. “Although I would prefer you bring back some blankets to better prepare yourself next time.”

Patton looked down for a moment. He really had no reason to trust this human…well, other than the fact he hadn’t done anything to him yet. Had even…helped him.

Patton did not want to go back to the cold. But was the human really a better choice? Patton sighed as he realized he would have to take that chance. It wasn’t like the human was going to let him go anyway.

“O-Okay…” Patton said, glancing up at the human. “I’ll stay but just until the heat comes back on.” Patton reiterated.

“Understandable.” Logan was undeniably curious about Patton, of course, so the knowledge that he had limited time to learn about him only encouraged Logan to make the most of the time he did have. “Why do you live in the walls, anyway? It seems like a less than ideal living environment.”

“Oh, well…it’s just the safest option for me.” Patton said with a shrug. “There’s enough food and supplies to gather and it’s, well, _usually_ warm and stuff during the winter.” Patton explained, trying his best to relax into the blankets but it was hard with the human still looking at him.

“Have you lived in this building all your life?” Logan asked. 

“No…I’ve been here about two years now. Before that I was in another building with my parents.” Patton answered. 

“Do you have any siblings?” Logan took mental note of the fact that this was confirmation that there were more…well, more of whatever Patton was.

Patton shook his head and then paused. “Do…you?” He wasn’t exactly curious but he wanted to try and throw some of the questions back onto Logan, just to get a bit of a break.

“Just one.” Logan answered. “A stepbrother, actually. I grew up an only child.”

“Oh, that’s…cool.” Patton said with a slight wince, not knowing what else to say. Patton nervously fidgeted with his ill-fitting glasses. Pushing them up onto his face more.

“Where did you get your glasses, by the way?” Logan asked, his eyes now drawn to the tiny specs. He wanted to inspect them himself, but it would certainly be rude to take them so Logan refrained.

Patton stopped fidgeting with them. “I…I made them myself.” Patton sighed as they started to slide off again. “They don’t exactly… _fit_ , though.” That wasn’t due to lack of trying.

“Perhaps I could help with some alterations to make them a better fit.” Logan offered. “How did you make them?”

Patton blinked, shocked by the suggestion. “Oh! Uh, I made it after finding some discarded human glasses and some wire. I just, I wasn’t very good at cutting the glass and I made them too big.”

“May I see them?” Logan stuck out his palm slowly.

Patton flinched back, holding the sides of his glasses. He looked from Logan’s face to his hand and took a deep breath. “Just…be careful with them?” He carefully set his glasses in Logan’s palm. His vision now blurry as he tried to squint up at Logan.

“Of course.” Logan handled the tiny spectacles as though they were a baby bird. He brought them closer to his own glasses, inspecting every minute detail. “Extraordinary.”

Patton felt heat rise up to his cheeks. “Thank you.” Despite them being off, Patton was proud of them.

“The ingenuity is remarkable.” Logan praised, lowering them back down. “I could attempt to tighten the wire to hold it more securely, but I certainly don’t want to risk damaging them without the proper tools.”

“Yeah, those are my only pair, so I’d rather them not get broken.” Patton chuckled. “I’m pretty blind without them.” He said, waving a hand in front of his own face.

“Ah, I see.” Logan said, no pun intended. He slowly reached out to give the pair back. “How blind, exactly?”

“Well…” Patton took back his glasses, trying to figure out how to explain it. “Everything is really blurry but it’s less blurry the farther away something is?” 

“Farsighted.” Logan nodded in understanding. “I’m the same way, actually.”

“You are?” Patton asked, tilting his head. “Well, what a coincidence!” Patton smiled a little. “Where did you get _your_ glasses from?”

“The optometrist.” Logan explained, giving his frames a slight tap. 

Patton blinked. “The…what?” He wasn’t even sure if he could repeat that word back to the human.

Logan gave a slight chuckle. “The human eye expert. They inspect people’s eyes and prescribe which type of glass will be most beneficial.”

“Huh, I wish borrowers had that.” Patton said, more to himself than anything.

Logan’s ears perked up at that. “Borrowers?”

Patton’s eyes widened. “No! I, uh, I didn’t say that, I mean…” Patton bit his lip, looking down, knowing it was too late. 

“Is that the thing I wasn’t supposed to know?” Logan guessed.

Patton just nodded, silently beating himself up over his mistake.

“Don’t worry, I won’t ask then.” Logan assured him.

Patton’s eyes grew wide. “R-Really?”

“Of course.” Logan looked a bit surprised at Patton’s response. “The topic clearly makes you uncomfortable, and I’m certain there is a valid reason for you keeping such a name secret.”

Patton could barely believe it. Logan was actually respecting his wishes and basically completely ignoring his slip up? He had never heard of a human doing such a thing before. The borrower couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “Thank you! I mean, that’s…that’s nice of you.”

“It’s really nothing.” Logan admitted sheepishly, but he looked a tad bit pleased at the praise all the same.

Patton felt a bit more relaxed, which was surprising. But Logan seemed like such a nice human. Well, as of right now anyway. Patton hoped that didn’t change.

“So…what do we do until the heat comes back?” Patton asked. 

“Well, how do you usually spend your free time?” Logan inquired. “Or rather, is there anything you would like to do?”

Now the human was asking _him_? This whole situation just got weirder and weirder. “Well, uh, I usually maybe go for a walk or something.” Or hang out with Roman but he wasn’t about to reveal another borrower to this human. “But…it’s too cold for a walk.” Patton brought the blankets closer to him to further his point.

“Indeed.” A sudden thought occurred to Logan. “Patton, have you ever met a human before?”

Patton shook his head. “Humans…aren’t supposed to know we exist.” Patton admitted, looking down a bit.

Logan’s first instinct was to ask ‘why’ but after a moment of consideration he understood. “I suppose we would be considered a major threat to you.” He murmured. The idea was personally unsettling but logically sound.

“Y-Yeah…” Was all Patton could say about that. He didn’t even want to think about all the horror stories he had heard about all the things humans had done to his kind. It was why he was so surprised that Logan wasn’t yet acting like that.

“Well that may be the case, I want to assure you that I personally mean you no harm.” Logan said sincerely.

Patton nodded after a moment of hesitation. “O-Okay.” He hoped he could believe Logan was being honest about that.

Logan glanced back at his desk, his mind nagging him to continue working but his heart wanting to continue talking to Patton. “Do you mind if I work on homework while we talk?”

“Uh, sure!” Patton said, before curiosity took him over. “…What’s homework?”

“Oh! Ah, well,” Logan struggled to explain it as he gathered his materials, “do you know what school is?”

“Sort of?” Patton said, thinking for a moment. “I know it’s a place that humans go to for a few hours a day. And they…learn things?” They always seemed to come home with new knowledge anyway.

“Yes.” Logan nodded. “See, at school you are taught a variety of subjects, and when you come home, homework is a series of exercises designed to make the material stay in your brain.”

“Ooohhh.” Patton said, understanding a bit more. “That makes sense, I guess.” It was nice to see he was right about what school was too. 

“Then yeah! Don’t let me stop you from learning.”

Logan nodded and began to solve a few math problems, pausing when he was stumped after quite a few minutes.

“Did you receive any form of education, Patton?” Logan asked.

Patton thought for a moment, not having expected the question. “…My parents taught me how to read a little but that’s about it.” Patton shrugged.

“Oh.” Logan glanced up at him. “How?”

“They would bring back small packages or small pieces of paper with writing on them.” Patton explained.

“I see.” Logan rubbed his thumb softly against the pages of his textbook. “Would you like to learn more?”

“…You would teach me?” Patton asked, hardly believing it.

“Absolutely.” Logan scooted closer, looking eager. “I’m actually studying to be a teacher, so I would be honored to have such an opportunity.”

“Um, okay, yeah! Let’s do it!” For some reason, Logan’s eagerness was contagious. And besides, Patton would be lying if he did said he wasn’t curious about all the things the humans learned about.

“Excellent!” Logan grinned, gently setting the book down on the bed as well. He began to flip through the pages. “Now, where to begin….


	2. Roman is also Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's first meeting is a bit less welcoming.

Roman let out another shiver, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. He was camped out in the human’s room, underneath the bed where a large section of blanket hung over the edge low enough that Roman could easily nestle into it. He could hear the human making the bedsprings creak above him every few moments. Usually Roman wouldn’t do something this stupid all day, but for some reason the walls had become unbearably cold. His options had been reduced to stay here or die in there. Roman chose life.

Virgil had been in bed most of the day but he could help but feel like something was… _off_. Maybe it was just him being paranoid, or watching too many conspiracies videos but he swore he was being _watched_ or something. Virgil did his best to ignore it though, scrolling through Tumblr on his phone.

 _Uh oh_. A slight shifting of the bed made a sprinkling of dust fall onto the borrower. His nose began to twitch, and Roman brought up his hands to try and muffle the noise as he sneezed.

“Achoo!”

Virgil froze.

…He had to be hearing things, right? But for a second he thought he had heard someone…sneeze? Virgil’s eyes darted around the room and he decided to get up and turn on the light. He wasn’t sure _what_ he was looking for, but he needed to make sure no one else was in the room with him. The sneeze or whatever it was sounded close.

Roman stiffened, aware the moment the human left the bed. He hadn’t done that all day, and to do that moments after Roman’s sneeze?…it could be a coincidence. But with beans, you could never be too careful.

Roman slowly began to untangle himself from the blanket and was immediately hit with a wave of cold. He shivered, shoving his hands into his armpits to try and preserve heat while he peered out to see what the human was up to.

Virgil opened his closest to take a look inside but it was empty. _Of course, there is nothing in here. You’re just being your idiotic and anxious self._

Despite his inner thoughts, however, Virgil continued to look around the room. Going so far as to lay down on the ground and look underneath the bed. He scanned the dark underneath before his gaze paused and his eyes widened. “…What?” He could help but say out loud at the sight of-of a _tiny person_.

Roman yelped, immediately scrambling back as the human being filled his vision. The cold made him slow, nearly tripping over his own two feet. He hesitated, eyes going towards his exit. _You’ll die in the walls_. Would he die out here? Maybe he could just outrun the human…

Seeing the tiny thing move, Virgil wasted no time in surging forward, reaching his arm underneath the bed and towards the tiny figure. He couldn’t just let the thing get away, not before he realized what it was.

Roman yelped, getting a sudden jolt of adrenaline the second a hand started coming towards him. _You’ll die out here, too_. Deciding to take his chances in another apartment, Roman bolted towards the outlet cover.

“Wait!” Virgil yelled, scooting forward even more. He jammed his shoulder into the bed but it was worth it when he secured the creature in his grip.

Roman began frantically thrashing against the human’s fist for all he was worth, trying in vain to escape the human’s clutches.

Virgil pulled the creature out from underneath the bed to bring it into the light. His eyes widened when he was able to see the tiny person it more detail. “What… _are_ you?” Virgil asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Roman knew better than to answer the human’s questions, instead focusing on the fact that for the first time all day he actually felt…warm. He paused, taking a moment to feel the strength in his limbs returning. Of course, it wouldn’t do him much good now.

Virgil careful stood up, keeping a close eye on the creature he had in hand. “Were you the one who sneezed?” Virgil asked out loud. He then narrowed his eyes at the creature. “Can you even _talk_?” He looked a lot like a normal person, despite the size. So Virgil wouldn’t be surprised if he could.

Instinctively Roman nodded, but then silently cursed himself for his own stupidity.

Despite saying he wouldn’t be surprised, Virgil’s eyes still widened. “Well, then again, what are you? And why were you in my room?” Virgil didn’t like the knowledge that this tiny thing had been in his room the entire time. Looks like Virgil was right to be paranoid.

Roman didn’t say anything, knowing it would only be worse if he spoke. Instead he stubbornly glared up at his captor.

Virgil glared right back. “Don’t give me that look. You were the one in _my_ room.” Virgil squeezed his grip just a little bit tighter at that.

Roman let out a gasp, the air knocked slightly from his lungs.

Virgil huffed. “Come on, the least you can do is give me an explanation as to why you were stalking me in my room.” At least, that’s just what he assumed this creature was doing. Virgil wasn’t sure what other reasons he would have.

“I wasn’t _stalking_!” Roman protested, the urge to clear his name suddenly stronger than the urge to stay silent.

“Oh?” Virgil was glad to see the creature finally talking to him. “Then what _were_ you doing?”

“I was just trying to stay warm in this harsh climate.” Roman explained, doing his best to look pitiful yet remain handsome. “Have a heart, will you?”

Harsh climate? Right, the heater had turned off. Virgil had barely noticed, since he had been curled up in bed all day. Though, now that he was out and about he could feel the cool air nipping at his skin. He could probably guess that it was a lot worse for a creature of _this_ size.

“Well, I’m not seeing why you had to sneak into my room to do that.” Virgil said. “Ever heard of privacy?”

“There’s not exactly a lot of options at my disposal.” Roman insisted. “This is the only room in your apartment with blankets, you know.”

Virgil sat on the bed, looking the strange creature up and down. “Well, why didn’t you just ask then.” At least he wouldn’t have been as paranoid about being watched and stuff.

Roman scoffed at that. “Never! I’m not stupid enough to interact with a human willingly and get myself caught.” _Like I’m doing right now._

“What? So you’d rather die in this cold?” Virgil scoffed. “Well, that sounds smart. Especially considering I still found you.” Curious, Virgil started to move Roman around in order to see him better.

“I-! That’s only because your room is so filthy!” Roman protested, tensing as he was tilted around. “I was perfectly fine keeping warm without your knowledge before that.”

“I don’t care, it’s _creepy_.” Virgil said, glaring. “And you haven’t answered my question yet. What _are_ you?”

“Like I’d willingly give that information up to a human.” Roman glared back at him.

“You know, you really aren’t in a position to refuse.” Virgil said with a single raised eyebrow. He gave Roman another squeeze.

“Ow!” Roman gasped, his ribs feeling quite bruised from this abuse.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Come on, I’m not squeezing you _that_ hard.” Virgil did loosen his grip though.

“Not that hard?” Roman huffed. “Are you trying to kill me?” Roman’s eyes widened, realizing he might be giving the human ideas. “Please don’t.”

Virgil’s eyes widened too. “What? I’m not gonna kill you!” Virgil frowned. “What do you take me for?” He might not like the small creature he held in his hands but he wasn’t gonna _kill_ the guy.

“Well you do keep squeezing my ribs, so you’re not exactly a saint here either.” Roman pointed out, looking annoyed.

“Maybe not but I’m not going to kill you.” Virgil wanted to make that point clear. Virgil paused for a moment in thought. “…Are you still cold?”

“What?” Roman frowned, startled by the human’s question. “I…I mean, not at the moment, no.”

Honestly, Virgil should just kick this guy out and be done with it. But he couldn’t. For one, it would be cruel to do something like that in the middle of winter. Like he said, he didn’t want the guy to die. And also, he didn’t want this guy somehow coming back and being in his room again without Virgil knowing.

“Well, it looks like you’re going to be staying for a while.” Virgil said to Roman.

“What? Why?” Roman had assumed he was stuck here for a while, but that didn’t stop him from keeping an eye on his escape routes.

“A few reasons. But mostly because it’s the middle of winter and you said it yourself that your freezing and…I don’t really want you doing _this_ whole thing to someone else.” Virgil explained.

“Well, _this_ whole thing usually doesn’t happen.” Roman deadpanned. “Usually you humans are too ignorant to notice u- ah, me.” Roman quickly corrected himself, having almost said ‘us’.

Virgil raised an eyebrow, catching the slip-up. “So there _are_ more of you.” He expected as much.

“…no.” Roman answered meekly, looking away.

“Interesting…” Virgil trailed off, looking down at the creature. Before realizing something. “Do you have a name?” He figured the answer was yes if the guy could talk and was sentient.

“Of course I have a name, but why should I tell the likes of you?” Roman argued, turning back to the human.

“I mean, I could always call you something else. Like creeper.” Virgil said with a shrug.

“False titles don’t affect me,” Roman said breezily.

“Well, I could always give you an _actual_ name.” Virgil tried. “How about Philip? You kind of look like a Philip.”

“Well, I’m not a Philip.” Roman shook his head.

“Well unless you tell me your name, that’s how I’m gonna refer to you.” Virgil paused for another moment, thinking something over. “Would it…help if I gave you _my_ name?” He asked.

“…I’ll give you mine if you give me yours.” Roman offered, not wanting to be called ‘philip’ however long he was stuck here.

“It’s Virgil.” Virgil introduced himself with a smirk.

“Roman.” Roman announced finally.

“Finally.” At least Virgil got _something_ out of him. “Well, Roman, are you hungry?” He stood up from his bed

“Yes?” As a borrower, Roman was almost always hungry. But he wasn’t sure why a human would care.

“Cool.” Virgil said simply before heading to the kitchen. He placed Roman on the counter and started to look through his fridge and cupboards to find something to make for dinner. He pulled out a small box. “How does mac and cheese sound?”

Roman shivered again once he was set down, but his eyes immediately went to the outlet hidden behind the coffee pot. “Oh, that sounds wonderful.” He answered, keeping his actions discrete.

Virgil nodded and started boiling a pot of water, going over the instructions to make sure he was doing everything right. Despite having made this mac and cheese many times before. He turned back to the fridge to get the milk and butter out.

Noticing the human was properly distracted, Roman took his chance and bolted towards the coffee pot.

Virgil set the items on the counter near the stove and glanced over at Roman. His eyes widened as he saw him bolting towards the wall and Virgil was quick to block his path with a hand. “Hey!”

Roman narrowed his gaze, not slowing down. As he reached the hand blocking his way he quickly reached up and pushed off, vaulting over it.

Virgil’s eyes seemed to widen even more as Roman freaking _jumped over_ his hand. Which in comparison was not a small feat. He was so shocked that he almost let Roman get away. Thankfully, he snapped out of it in time to grab Roman by the back of his shirt. He lifted him up and brought him up to his face, narrowing his eyes at him.

“Yeah, uh, what the hell?” Virgil asked.

“Let me go!” Roman protested, furious at being so close and yet now stuck back at square one. He reached his arms back, trying to tug his shirt from Virgil’s grasp.

Virgil felt the tugging and tightened his grip on the fabric. “Dude, do you _want_ to fall.” Virgil shook his head. But now he was at a loss. He couldn’t put the guy down, he would just try to run off again. Virgil looked up at his cupboard and opened one, noticing the few cups he had inside. Smirking, he grabbed a glass one and in one motion, placed Roman down on the table and the glass on top of him.

“There, I let you go.” Virgil chuckled as he got back to dinner.

“How _dare_ you!” Roman gave a noise of offense, hitting his fist against the glass barrier. “Let me out of here!”

“I’ll let you out when dinner is done.” Virgil said, stirring the noodles in the boiling water.

Roman continued to protest for a while, but ultimately realized his efforts were yielding no results. The glass was too thick, and though it pained him to admit it he wouldn’t be going anywhere without the human’s help. He sunk to the bottom, crossing his arms and grumbling about the injustices of life.

Virgil finished up the mac and cheese and put his portion in a bowl and a little bit on a separate paper plate. He then brought it over to the small dining table. Once that was placed down, he lifted the glass off of Roman and grabbed him, setting him down on the dining table as well. He figured there was no way for Roman to get down from there.

Roman stumbled to get his footing, disoriented by the sudden movement. He looked at the scene before him, not understanding what the human wanted.

Virgil motioned towards the small scoop of macaroni and cheese on the paper plate. “Eat up.” He said, before taking a bite of his own portion.

Roman approached the steaming plate cautiously. It certainly looked tempting, considering he had never had warm food before. “What’s the catch?”

Virgil paused to look at Roman strangely. “Uh, no catch.” Virgil was confused on what ‘the catch’ would even _be_. “Just eat, there’s more than enough.”

Roman knew that this had to be some sort of human trick, but at the same time that aroma was quite tempting. He could just eat a little bit, to see how it tasted.

With that plan in mind, Roman brought out his fork and began eating. He perked up, feeling the warmth spread from inside him and help keep his fingers from freezing.

Virgil smiled a little when Roman finally started eating but then his eyes wandered onto the _tiny_ fork Roman was using. He frowned. “Hey, where did you get that?” He pointed to his fork.

Roman glanced down at the utensil in his hand. “…I borrowed it.” He admitted. “From a dollhouse.”

“Huh, cool.” That made sense. He went back to eating.

Roman sat up, surprised at Virgil’s positive response. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Virgil said with a shrug. Honestly, Roman was enjoying dinner a lot more than he thought he was going to. He seemed to _really_ like the mac and cheese, which was weird. Mac and cheese was good but it was sort of plain. Had…Roman never had anything like it before?

…Well no duh. He was four inches tall, how the heck was he supposed to get things like this? He probably lived off of bread crumbs or something.

The thought made Virgil sad for Roman.

Roman finished, noticing for once that he actually felt full. The feeling was quite uncommon for him, but certainly appreciated. He cleaned off his fork, noticing that the human had been staring at him for quite a long time. “…what?”

Virgil continued to stare at Roman. “You’ve never had warm food before, have you?”

“No, what of it?” Roman put his fork back in his bag.

“Just an observation.” Virgil shrugged. He picked up the dishes to throw away/put in the sink before leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, looking at Roman. “So…how exactly do you live?” Virgil asked, curious.

“That’s a rather rude question.” Roman huffed. “I live just like you; like any living creature does.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Alright, well, how do you get your food? Or everything else? And where do you even live?” Virgil continued to ask.

“Those are rather personal questions.” Roman raised an eyebrow of his own.

“Not really. Here, I’ll answer them all right now.” Virgil smirked. “I get my food from the grocery store, my stuff from, like, walmart or target, and I live here.” Virgil said, moving his arms to motion to the apartment around them. “Now it’s your turn.”

“Fine.” Roman let out a sigh. “I find my food, I find my stuff, and I live here as well. Are you satisfied?”

“And where do you ‘find’ everything?” Virgil asked.

“Oh,…around.” Roman gave a slight shrug, knowing humans didn’t take kindly to what they saw as stealing.

“So basically you…steal things. And probably have from me too, huh?” Virgil would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit angry but he could also understand that Roman didn’t have any other options. He was just trying to get all the information out of Roman about his lifestyle.

“Whaaaaat?” Roman laughed slightly, pretending to be shocked. “Who said anything about stealing? I certainly didn’t.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “It’s okay Roman.”

“Wait, what?” Roman frowned, confused.

“I mean, it’s not.” Virgil said and then explained. “But I get it. And you won’t have to succumb to that kind of lifestyle anymore.”

“…what are you talking about?” Roman eyed the human warily.

“You’re going to stay here with me and I’m going to take care of you.” Virgil turned around to grab himself some water real quick.

Roman’s eyebrows shot up at that declaration, realizing it was time to go. He quickly took out his hook, running over to the edge of the table.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Virgil said as he quickly turned around and grabbed Roman around the middle. He had been expecting that. He took a sip of his water and placed it in the sink before looking at Roman. “Trust me, this’ll be better for everyone.” Virgil smirked.

“No!” Roman protested, not wanting to be saddled with a human for life. “I am _not_ staying here with you!”

“Too bad. Should have thought about that before you snuck into my room.” Speaking of, Virgil headed to his room and sat down on his bed. He opened his hand to allow Roman to sit on his palm. “I’m not going to hurt you or anything though. You don’t have to worry about that.”

“You know _shockingly_ I don’t believe you.” Roman frowned, rubbing his sore ribs again.

Virgil furrowed his eyebrows and frowned when he saw Roman do this. “…Are you okay?”

Roman blinked. “You squeezed me like a stress ball!” Roman yelled, seething.

Virgil winced. “I couldn’t have squeezed you _that_ hard.” Virgil argued. “…But I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful from now on.” Virgil promised. The whole point he was doing this was to take care of Roman after all. Give him a better life not filled with crime and creeping in people’s rooms. And to help him in this freezing cold winter.

“Well…good.” Roman nodded decisively, certainly eager to not receive more injuries. “But I can’t stay here.”

“Oh? And why not?” Virgil asked, eyebrow raised.

“I have to get back to my life!” Roman protested. “I can’t just stick around with a human!”

“Well, no offense, but your life seems pretty sucky. I mean, no warm food? Being so cold you had to sneak into my room? I know I wouldn’t be eager to go back to that.”

“Okay, it’s not all that bad.” Roman rolled his eyes. “You just caught me on a bad day.”

Virgil shook his head. “Bad day or not, I’m sure your life will be much better with me.” Virgil set Roman down on the nightstand but not before taking his hook from him.

“Hey!” Roman reached out for it, the human just too fast for him to grab it. “Give that back, it’s mine!”

“Well, you won’t need it anymore. In fact, I’d rather you not have it. I don’t want you climbing all over the place and trying to escape.” Virgil answered, putting the hook in a desk drawer.

“…fine.” Roman muttered, stubbornly crossing his arms. “It’s not like I need it to climb around anyways.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “So you can climb without it? Great.” Well, that made things a bit harder. He’d have to decide on how to deal with that soon, especially for tonight. “Well, you won’t get the chance to.”

“Don’t be so sure of that.” Roman threatened, already glancing around the room.

Virgil narrowed his eyes and went over to sit on the bed. “Don’t even think about it. I’ll just catch you.”

“Oh no, I wonder what it’d be like to be caught by a human.” Roman gave a fake dramatic gasp.

Virgil snorted and rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I wanna go to bed.” And by bed, he meant be on his phone alone for another two hours. But he couldn’t do that with Roman out and about. So he started to scan the room to see where he could put him for the night.

“…Good for you?” Roman raised an eyebrow, unsure why he should care.

Virgil’s eyes landed on the drawer and he opened it to look inside. He smiled when he saw it was completely sealed off. He went to grab a shirt from his dresser and stuffed inside before grabbing Roman and placing him in the drawer. “There we go. This should work for tonight.”

“What? No!” Roman stood carefully on the uneven surface. “You can’t do this!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll find you something better tomorrow.” Virgil yawned and stretched. “Goodnight.” He closed the drawer and climbed into bed, grabbing his phone to continue where he left off before he had found Roman.

“HEY!” Roman was knocked down when the drawer moved, but he quickly got up and began relentlessly pounding on the front of the drawer. “LET. ME. OUT. OF. HERE!”

Virgil simply put his headphones in to ignore him. He’d realize eventually that this was a good thing for him.

Roman pounded and yelled until his voice became sore and his fists hurt, but he got no response. It seemed the human had become bored with him.

Roman shivered, the cold once again returning in this dark and dreary drawer. He bundled up in the shirt left for him as best he could, hoping to stay warm throughout the night.


	3. Wait You're Still Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan remembers Patton and Virgil forgets about Roman. What can ya do?

The lessons were going well. Logan was enamored with how fast Patton caught on. However, as he found himself yawning a third time, Logan realized that it had gotten later than he thought.

“Perhaps it may be time for bed.” Logan admitted, slowly putting the textbooks away.

Patton couldn’t help but yawn back. “That sounds good.” Patton said. “Thanks for teaching me!”

“Anytime.” Logan looked down at the borrower so comfortably nestled into the blankets. “I…will be needing my bed back, unfortunately.”

Patton’s smile dropped. “Oh…Um, right.” Patton bit his lip and carefully slipped out of the blankets in order to stand. Immediately, he started shivering and he wrapped his arms around himself for warmth.

“Careful.” Logan warned, reaching out a hand and then thinking better of it. He looked around the room, wishing he had a spare blanket or something else suitable for Patton to stay bundled up. “I don’t want you to freeze, either.”

Patton hummed as he continued to shiver. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself back in the blankets. “Where…Where am I sleeping?” Patton asked.

“I was just trying to figure that out myself.” Logan admitted. “I don’t know your comfort level, but I offer we share the bed? There’s plenty of room and it will most likely be warmest, which will be important throughout the night and temperatures drop further.”

Patton answered by burrowing into the blankets again, letting out a content sigh as the warmth started to rush back. “…I’m okay with that.” He said after a moment.

“Alright.” Logan gave an amused chuckle. He disappeared into the other room, returning in a pair of pajama bottoms and a NASA hoodie. Logan walked around to the side of the bed without a borrower, cautiously moving the blankets so that he didn’t upset Patton much.

Patton scooted back a little as Logan got into bed, giving the human as much space as he could without falling off the edge.

Logan settled into bed, looking down at Patton and trying to convince himself this was normal. “Goodnight, Patton.”

“…Goodnight.” Patton said back after a moment of hesitation. He curled up more into the blankets and tried to get some sleep.

Patton wasn’t sure what time it was when he woke up but it was still _very_ dark and suddenly the blankets weren’t cutting it for keeping him warm. He shivered and looked around for something else. His eyes landed on Logan’s sleeping figure and he hesitated. But when another breeze came through and seemed to pierce his skin, Patton hightailed it over to the human.

As he got closer he could _feel_ the heat coming off of Logan in waves. Much warmer than the blanket. He got closer and closer until he was practically pressed up against him. Patton sighed in content but realized staying this close could only get him hurt…unless he climbed up.

Biting his lip, Patton gripped the fabric of Logan’s hoodie tight and started to climb.

Logan awoke to the soft tugging sensation, wondering tiredly what it could be, before he froze in realization. 

Patton grinned in victory as he made it up to Logan’s chest. But when he turned and noticed Logan’s eyes on him, he tensed up. “O-Oh, I-I’m sorry, I…”

“Can I help you?” Logan asked softly, watching in bewilderment as Patton was jostled by his voice alone.

Patton looked down, scared at having been caught. The movement of the chest when Logan talked caught him off guard though, and he had to move to a sitting position in harder to not fall. “…I…I was cold…” He said softly.

Logan chuckled, amused by this notion. “Well, I’m glad to be of service.”

Patton blinked. “…R-Really?” He had expected the human to be angry with him.

“Of course, Pat.” Logan smiled tiredly down at him, pulling the blankets up to comfortably cover them both.

Patton grinned, tears welling up in his eyes. This human…Logan really _was_ good. Patton laid down and snuggled against Logan’s chest. Soaking up the warmth. “Thank you Lo…” He said, before drifting back off to sleep a moment later.

***

When Patton woke up again, the sun was out and he was actually sort of _hot_ which was really weird. He pushed himself out of the blankets and realized the heater must have turned back on. Patton grinned but then he looked down at Logan and realized he now had a choice to make. He could leave and Logan wouldn’t even know…or he could stay, just a little bit longer.

He _should_ leave. It was the rules after all but Logan had been so nice so far. And he found he was actually… _enjoying_ spending time with him. 

But no, he _had_ to go. It…It was the borrower code. With a lot of hesitation, Patton carefully climbed down off of Logan and then down the side of the bed. He paused once more when he made it to his entrance before entering. Leaving the human alone.

It wasn’t much later that Logan woke up. The human almost sat up, before remembering Patton was on his chest…but looking down, the borrower was no longer there.

“Patton?” Logan called out, slowly moving the blankets and checking around the bed before moving. He slowly got out, looking around for the little person. “Patton, where are you?”

Logan looked under the bed, worried that in the night the borrower might have fallen, but Patton wasn’t there either. 

Only after several minutes of searching did Logan realize he was no longer feeling the chill of yesterday. When he listened, Logan could hear the distant hum of the heater that must have come back on in the night. That meant the walls would be livable again. Patton probably left the first chance he got.

Though it brought a sinking feeling to his chest, Logan could rest easy knowing that Patton should be okay. Of course, that didn’t stop him from getting his hopes up when he walked into the kitchen, only to see the counter was indeed empty.

***

Virgil woke up the next morning, blinking away the blurriness in his eyes. He groaned as he rolled over in bed, not wanting to get up. Unfortunately, his bladder had other plans and so he reluctantly got up to use the bathroom.

When he was done he put on a clean hoodie and realized that the heater had come back on. Good, it had been starting to get _way_ too cold last night. He sat down on his bed and started to check his phone.

Roman woke up to the sounds of shifting outside, eyes adjusting to the darkness as he remembered where he was. The only good thing about this was that he was no longer shivering the moment he unraveled himself from the t-shirt. He braced himself for the drawer being opened but…that didn’t happen. Was Virgil really ignoring him again?

As Virgil scrolled through Tumblr, his stomach growled and he let out a small sigh. Welp, he supposed he should go take care of his basic needs. He shoved his phone in his pocket and headed out of the room to go find something for breakfast.

“Uh…hello?” Roman called out, knocking on the dresser when it became unusually quiet. He tried to shove it open himself, but this proved fruitless.

Virgil didn’t really feel like cooking so he was glad to see he had some frozen waffles in his freezer. He popped those in the toaster and got out his plate and syrup as he waited for them to be done.

“I’m still in here, you know!” Roman huffed, getting annoyed.

Virgil grabbed his waffles and drowned them in syrup before sitting down at the table and starting to eat. As he did, he had his phone out but he was mostly focused on the things he had to do today. School, for one. Which he had to get to in about an hour. He wished he was the type of person who could skip classes but he couldn’t handle the anxiety.

“Virgil!” Roman pounded on the wood. “Let me out, you great oaf!”

Virgil finished up, placing the dirty plate in the sink and then heading into his room to get his stuff together and lay in bed for another 45 minutes before he had to leave.

“VIRGIL!” Roman yelled at the top of his lungs, hearing sounds in the room beyond once again.

Virgil jumped in surprise and his eyes glanced over towards his nightstand, where the noise had been coming from. “…What?” Was that…Oh! 

Honestly, Virgil had almost forgotten that Roman was in there. Or that he actually existed. He had chalked it off to a dream at first. He went over to the drawer and opened in, peering down inside. “…Good morning.”

“I cannot believe you.” Roman glared up at the human, crossing his arms. “First you trap me in here, and then you ignore me completely? I’ve been yelling for over an hour!”

Virgil winced and reached down to grab Roman and lift him up to chest level. “Sorry, I wasn’t ignoring you, I just…forgot you were in there.” Virgil admitted sheepishly.

“I’m fairly certain that’s worse!” Roman’s jaw dropped, looking furious. “You _forgot_ me?”

“I thought it was a dream, alright!” Virgil scowled. “It’s not like I _meant_ to forget you.” 

“You thought it was a dream and you didn’t bother to check?” Roman scoffed. “What kind of human are you?”

Virgil glared. “Whatever.” Virgil huffed. He didn’t have to explain himself to Roman. “Are you hungry?”

“Of course I’m hungry, I’ve been stuck in a drawer for half a day.” Roman narrowed his gaze.

“Look, I’m sorry. I’ll try to find something better for you while I’m out, okay?” He walked into the kitchen and placed Roman down on the dining table, grabbing a bag of cereal and shaking a few pieces in front of Roman. “There you go.”

“You could just let me go home.” Roman pointed out, shoving most of the cereal into his bag and munching on a piece himself.

“…Nah.” Virgil said with a shrug. “Trust me, things will be a lot better here with me. And then you won’t have to steal and be creepy and stuff.” That was Virgil’s main concern. Well, that and getting Roman healthy. Just looking at the guy told him how thin and vitamin deficiency he was.

“I don’t steal.” Roman insisted. “I just…borrow. And I certainly don’t creep.”

“Well, what you did last night certainly creeped _me_ out. So…” Virgil trailed off and looked at Roman with a raised eyebrow.

“That was one time.” Roman argued. “And it was unusual circumstances. I’m not in charge of the heat, and I wasn’t creeping on you I was just trying to stay warm!”

“Well, now you won’t have to worry about all that.” Virgil said, wondering why Roman wasn’t getting that. “Now hurry up, I gotta get going here soon.” He said as he glanced at the clock.

“Well where am I going?” Roman began to grow concerned, wondering if Virgil would forget him in the drawer again.

Virgil paused, thinking for a moment. He had originally been planning on putting Roman back in the drawer but…maybe that wasn’t such a good idea. But he didn’t really have anywhere else Roman could stay where Virgil knew he couldn’t escape.

…He could always bring him with him but that created a whole new set of problems. Still, if Roman was with him the entire time than he knew he wouldn’t be able to escape.

“I think you’re coming with me.” Virgil decided.

“Coming with you…where?” Roman felt his unease only grow, having a good guess.

“School.” Virgil said before grabbing Roman and heading back into the bedroom to grab his bag. He looked from that to his own clothes, wondering where he could put Roman where he wouldn’t get squished.

“What? No!” Roman protested. “I can’t go to school, someone will see me!”

“No they won’t, relax.” As if Virgil would let that happen. Virgil bit his lip at the bag, realizing there was _way_ too much stuff for Roman to be in there. “Well, looks like your going in my pocket then.” At least there he could keep a better eye on him.

“I don’t want to be crammed in your pocket all day!” Roman gave a noise of offense, struggling in Virgil’s grasp.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “You’ll be _fine_.” Virgil grabbed his bag and shoved Roman in his hoodie pocket, keeping his hand in there. He had to go _now_ or he would be late.

“Ugh!” Roman stuck out his tongue as a bit of pocket lint stuck to his clothes. “This is disgusting, unbearable!”

“I’d be quiet unless you want people to hear you.” Virgil said, grabbing his keys and heading outside.

Roman huffed, realizing Virgil had a point. One human was certainly better than more, although none was still preferable. Instead, to illustrate his displeasure Roman gave Virgil’s stomach a jab with his elbow.

Virgil paused for a moment, feeling the slight tap before realizing what it must have been. Snorting, he nudged Roman with a knuckle as he climbed into his car.

“Hey!” Roman protested, before remembering he had to be quiet. Instead, he sunk lower into the pocket, muttering about how insufferable Virgil was being.

Virgil snickered but otherwise ignored him as he started the drive to the school. Hopefully Roman wouldn’t cause him any problems.


	4. Let's take a Trip, dogg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look we're going outside the home base apartment building!

Patton sighed as he watched Logan from his perch in the upper vent. He had a clear view of the kitchen and living room and had decided to see how Logan would react to him being gone. He looked…sad. Which was honestly making Patton sad as well.

It made him want to go back. But he _couldn’t_. It was the rules, after all. But…still. Logan had been really nice. He sighed, peering down at the human once more.

Logan sighed, putting down his pen. Today was one of his days off, and usually Logan jumped at the chance of getting more work done. But now, being in the apartment was just too distracting. Every few moments he found his gaze drifting between the countertops and his bedroom door, as if the borrower was just going to pop out. 

Logan picked up the remote, leaning back into the couch. Perhaps some mindless tv would help clear his head.

Patton could hardly take Logan’s sad look anymore. He found himself standing and leaving the vent, heading through the walls and coming out of the wall from his exit underneath the couch. He could hear the TV playing and he almost couldn’t believe he was going to purposefully reveal himself to a human.

…But this was Logan. And Logan had done nothing to warrant his fear. 

Patton walked out from underneath the couch and backed up until he could easily see Logan sitting up there. “L-Logan!” He called out, voicing shaking from nerves.

Logan froze, faintly hearing his name. He almost brushed it off as his mind playing tricks on him, but still he leaned forwards and shut off the tv. Logan looked around for the source, his eyes falling on the little borrower standing a few feet away from the couch. 

“Patton?” Logan’s eyes widened.

Patton sent up a little wave. “Hi, Logan.”

“What are you doing here?” Logan asked. “Not that, you’re not welcome, quite the opposite. What I mean to say is…ah, it’s nice to see you, Patton.”

Patton giggled. Seeing Logan so nervous made him feel a bit better about revealing himself again. “I…I’m sorry I left while you were asleep.” He apologized, looking down.

“No, it’s quite alright.” Logan assured him. “I understood. What I don’t understand though is why you came back. Do you need something? Or are the walls still cold?”

“No…No, I just uh…” Patton rubbed the back of his neck. “I just felt…guilty.”

“Guilty?” Logan frowned slightly. “Because of your sudden departure?”

Patton nodded. “I just….you looked so sad.” Patton fidgeted with his shirt.

“Oh.” Logan adjusted his glasses, looking embarrassed. “I apologize if I made you feel obligated to come back.”

“No! No, I…I wanted to come back.” And it was only with him saying it out loud that he realized that statement was true.

“You’re like, the exact opposite of what humans are supposed to be. Why _wouldn’t_ I want to come back.” Patton laughed.

“I’m…not sure I follow.” Logan confessed, but a cautious smile began to form at the way Patton seemed happy to see him.

“Well…” Patton began, biting his lip. “Usually humans only want to trap or hurt us. But…But you don’t.” Patton furrowed his eyebrows. “Why?”

“Well, you’re a person.” Logan was a bit disturbed by the thought of doing such a thing. “You can easily communicate your needs and desires. Trapping you would just be cruel and inhumane.”

“Exactly! But…But other humans don’t seem to understand that.” Patton looked down sadly. “At the most they see us as-as pets. And at the least, as pests.” Patton revealed.

“That’s horrible.” Logan shook his head sympathetically, leaning forwards. “Does that happen often?”

“Not often.” Patton said. “But enough.”

“Well surely there must be some way to change their minds.” Logan suggested. 

“Maybe, maybe not. But I’m not willing to reveal myself or my kind to them to try.” Patton said that with a shrug. “It would just end badly for us.”

“No, of course.” Logan agreed. “Forgive me, I wasn’t thinking.”

Patton smiled. “It’s okay.” Patton looked around the room. “So, uh…what are you doing?” He asked, wanting to change topics.

“Oh, ah, well I was watching television.” Logan gestured to the blank screen. “As well as doing homework, but mostly watching television.”

Patton perked up. “Homework?” He remembered them doing that the night before. “Could I…I mean, would you mind…teaching me again?” Patton asked hopefully. He had loved learning all the new things the other night.

“Oh, absolutely!” Logan slowly pushed the coffee table forwards, clearing a spot so he could sink to the floor and be on Patton’s level. He grabbed his textbooks, flipping to the page he had stopped on last night.

Patton grinned, nervousness melting away slowly as he settled down near Logan so he could see the book. “Thanks!”

“Now, where were we…?” Logan muttered, finally finding his bookmark. “A-ha! Here we are.” He smiled, noticing how close Patton had gotten. “Let’s begin.”

***

Virgil walked out of class, hand still in his pocket to keep Roman from jostling around too much. He was glad he only had two classes today. So now he could head home and relax. 

Or, no wait. He groaned as he realized he needed to stop by the store first, _then_ he could go home. Oh well. He climbed into the car and figured since no one could see inside, took Roman out and put him on the passenger seat. “So, how did you like school?” Virgil asked as he started the car.

Roman blinked, startled to be out in the light again. He jumped as the seat beneath him began to rumble, recognizing the sounds of a car. “I hated it.” Roman grumbled. “Your pocket is filthy.”

Virgil frowned. “Is not. I washed this like, a day ago.” Virgil sniffed at it and nodded in confirmation. “But yeah, school kind of sucks, I agree with you there.”

“Then why did you even go?” Roman raised an eyebrow. “I thought humans could go wherever they wanted.”

“Cause I’m paying for it and need a degree so I can get a good job.” Virgil said with a sigh. “Trust me, I wish I didn’t have to go but I’m not working in retail my whole life.” He had had enough of that from when he was back in high school.

“Why not?” Roman asked, not knowing exactly what retail was anyways.

“Cause it sucks and customers are jerks. Oh, and companies don’t care about you.” Virgil was salty about the whole experience. “But speaking of retail, we actually have to head to the store before we go home.”

“I don’t have to do anything.” Roman pointed out.

“Not true.” Virgil said. “You’re going to pick out a few things, since I’m not sure what you would like.”

“What kind of things?” Roman tilted his head, now a bit puzzled. “What are we doing?”

“Well, the primary thing is finding you a better place to stay.” Virgil put his car into park and turned to face Roman. “And then some food you might want as well as whatever else we find.” Virgil said with a shrug.

“Well I eat anything, and I want to stay at my home.” Roman answered.

“Well, that isn’t going to happen.” Virgil paused. “And good to know.” Virgil picked Roman up and placed him back in his pocket before exiting the car and heading inside the store.

“Could give a little warning.” Roman muttered, elbowing Virgil again.

Virgil walked down the aisles before going down the one he had been looking for. All the different dollhouses lined the shelves and Virgil triple checked the aisles before taking Roman out, still holding him close to his chest in case anyone came. “So, what do you think?”

“I think we’re out in public!” Roman hissed, also checking the aisle to make sure the coast was clear.

“Relax. I’m not going to let anyone see you.” Virgil rubbed Roman’s side with his thumb to calm him down. “But the sooner you pick, the sooner you can go back in the pocket.”

“Alright, alright, don’t rush me.” Roman looked at the selection before him, eyes widening. These were _huge_. “Ooh, that one’s nice.” Roman pointed towards the largest one, elegantly decorated in gold.

Virgil was more focused on the price and he winced. “Uh and expensive.” He pointed another, smaller one. “Are you sure you don’t want one like that?” He tried.

“Hey, you just told me to pick.” Roman reminded him, pointing to the largest one again. “Money is no object to me.”

Virgil groaned but in the long run, he supposed it would be a good investment. “ _Fine_.” He shoved Roman back in his pocket and called a worker to get help with the large dollhouse. Once it was in a cart, he headed towards the food. “If I knew you would have this expensive of tastes I would have never brought you here.” Virgil muttered.

Roman only smirked, glad he could at least get back at the human through his wallet.

Virgil stopped in one of the aisles of food and once again took Roman out once he was sure the coast was clear. “Okay, see anything you like?” Virgil asked. At least the food shouldn’t be too expensive.

“Uh…” Roman glanced around for something familiar, eyes widening at the amount of fruit available. “There. That.”

“Strawberries?” Virgil reached over and picked up a box full of them. “Yeah, I can do that.” He placed them in his basket. “Anything else?”

“All the berries.” Roman pointed at more fresh foods. It was rare that Roman had any fresh food nowadays, living in a college apartment building. “Blueberries, pears…and I don’t even know what that is but I want it.”

“…Alright then.” He wasn’t sure why Roman wanted all this fruit but if that’s what he wanted, Virgil wasn’t going to complain. He needed to eat healthier anyway. He grabbed everything Roman had pointed out and put them in the cart. “Okay, I think we might need some meat to contrast all this fruit.” Virgil chuckled.

He moved to another aisle, making sure to keep Roman hidden by pressing him against his stomach. “Okay, any meat you want?” 

“Um, anything works.” Roman shrugged, not recognizing the uncooked meat. He only ever borrowed it when cooked, and even then it was rare.

Virgil shrugged and grabbed some ham, bacon and beef. He threw those in and then put Roman back in his pocket. He grabbed a couple more items before heading to checkout and paying for everything. 

He loaded it all into the car and then practically collapsed into the front seat. He took Roman out of his pocket and just looked at him. “Why are you so expensive?” He didn’t even want to think about how much he spent today.

“Hey, I didn’t ask you to buy anything.” Roman reminded him. “This was your idea.”

Virgil groaned. “Don’t remind me.” Virgil placed Roman on the passenger seat and started driving back home. “Well, I hope you actually like the dollhouse you got. Cause I don’t think I can return it if opened.”

“Oh no, I would hate to inconvenience you.” Roman deadpanned, clearly thinking the opposite. He could only gain little victories over Virgil, but they were still enjoyable. 

“Uh huh.” Virgil said, sending a glance over to Roman. “I hope it works well enough too. Oh, by the way, what was with wanting all the fruit?” Virgil hadn’t had the chance to ask back in the store.

“Fruit is delicious.” Roman explained himself. “And it’s not like I have easy access to some. You eat a lot of junk food.”

Virgil gave Roman a deadpan look before shrugging and facing the road again. “Eh, can’t argue with you there.” Virgil chuckled. “Actually, this whole arrangement might be good for me.”

“Oh, do tell.” Roman rolled his eyes, knowing that the human was the only one who would see some good come of this.

“Well, if you keep wanting fresh fruit and things it’ll be good for my health. Maybe now I’ll actually live past my thirties.” He chuckled.

“Well, I’m happy to be of service.” Roman said, not meaning it.

Virgil rolled his eyes, but parked his car and grabbed Roman, shoving him back into his pocket. He then got to work bringing everything into the house. He had to take two trips but otherwise not bad.

He let Roman out, setting him down on the dining table and started to put the food away. “After I get done with this, we’ll have lunch and then set up the dollhouse.” Virgil told Roman.

Roman began to inch over towards the edge of the table, but when the human looked back at him he froze. “Sounds good.” Roman sighed.

Virgil narrowed his eyes at Roman. He turned back around but he made sure to keep an eye on him in his peripheral. “So, did you want some of this fruit for lunch?” Virgil asked.

“Why else would you have bought it?” Roman pointed out. 

“Good point.” Virgil finished putting things away, before bringing two things of fruit onto the table and taking a seat. He handed Roman a strawberry to start off with and he popped a blueberry into his mouth.

Roman took a bite of the strawberry, feeling the juices coat his chin but not really caring about the mess. He smiled, having missed the flavor of strawberries after so long without them.

“Good?” Virgil asked, smiling.

“Delicious.” Roman nodded, taking another bite.

“I’m glad.” Virgil finished his own strawberry and then leaned a bit forwards. “So, you have to admit. This is going good so far, right?” Virgil asked. He wasn’t sure how Roman would be able to say no, considering he was providing him with so much.

“I have to admit nothing.” Roman leaned back. “I spent the morning stuffed in a pocket.”

“Oh, come on, it wasn’t _that_ bad.” Virgil rolled his eyes. Roman was just being dramatic. He got the feeling he was like that a lot.

“Oh I’m sorry, were you there?” Roman didn’t wait for an answer. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“Whatever, are you ready to setup the dollhouse?” Virgil asked, leaning back and crossing his arms.

“I can’t set up that thing.” Roman looked surprised by the very implication. 

“I didn’t mean-” Virgil sighed. “Obviously. I’d be doing all the setting up. You can supervise or something.” Virgil grabbed Roman and headed into the room, where the dollhouse box was already.

“I can’t supervise either.” Roman wasn’t quite sure what ‘supervising’ was, anyways.

“Yes you can.” Virgil set Roman down on the desk and started unboxing everything on the floor. “You just watch me and tell me if I look like I’m doing something wrong.” He looked at all the pieces and then at the instructions. Oh, this looked complicated.

“Got it.” Roman stood up, leaning up to look over at Virgil’s pile. “Oh! You’re doing something wrong.”

Virgil paused and gave Roman a glare. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, seems like you’re keeping a borrower captive.” Roman sassed, putting his hand on his chin as if he were thinking.

Virgil paused. “A borrower?”

Roman froze, eyes wide and hand still on his chin. “…I didn’t say anything.”

Virgil smirked, knowing full well Roman had not meant to say that out loud. “So you’re called a borrower…interesting.”

“I don’t see what’s so interesting about it.” Roman huffed, trying to play it off as not such a big deal.

“Oh, I think it is. For one, that tells me that there are more of you.” Not that Virgil didn’t already know that but he thought he would mention it. “And just the name itself, borrowers. Seems kind of…ironic, don’t you think?”

“It’s not like I came up with it.” Roman stepped back, crossing his arms self-consciously. “…and you’re not gonna get any more information out of me.”

“We’ll see about that.” If Roman kept slipping up like that, he was sure he would get more soon. But it was best not to push for it. “Anyway, let’s get started on this beast shall we?” He picked the instructions back up and started to look them over again.

Roman just nodded, noticing Virgil getting more invested in his task. Roman slowly began to back away towards the back leg of the desk.

“Okay…so I think this piece goes here…” Virgil said, trying to put the outer structure together.

Roman quickly shimmed off the edge, grabbing onto the wooden leg and scooting down towards the carpeted floor below. He kept his eyes on the human, making sure Virgil stayed occupied.

Virgil groaned as the two pieces that were supposed to fit, didn’t. “Seriously, why do they make these things so hard.” He looked down at the instructions again.

Roman dropped the remaining inches to the ground, glancing around for his exit. His exit, where was his exit? Roman spotted the bed and remembered the outlet resting beneath it that hid one of the wall entrances. With a victorious grin, Roman sprinted in that direction.

Virgil noticed movement out of the corner of us his eye and looked up. His eyes widened when he saw Roman making a break for it. “Whoa!” Virgil lunged forward, reaching towards Roman.

“No!” Roman dodged to the side, spurred on to run even faster. Just a few more feet, he was almost under the cover of the bed.

Virgil bit his lip as he missed and looked around him for something. He grabbed the paper instructions and threw it on top of Roman.

Roman tripped, shocked when he was suddenly covered. He frantically pushed at the mass of papers, trying desperately to get back to running.

Having stopped Roman for a moment, Virgil was able to stand, throw the paper off of Roman and grab the borrower. Virgil sighed with relief when Roman was in his grasp and then glared at him.

Roman struggled in Virgil’s grip, glaring right back. “You threw a manual on me?!”

Virgil’s glare lessened and turned more sheepish. “I panicked! Why were you trying to run?” 

“Why do you think I was trying to run?” Roman answered in exasperation. “I’m trying to go home!”

“I am literally building you a dollhouse, that is _much_ better than where you are now. I’m just trying to give you a better life! Why can’t you understand that?” Virgil went off, going back to glaring at Roman.

“I don’t want my life to be given to me!” Roman argued. “I want to choose it, build it, and earn it all on my own. I don’t want to live like some sort of doll.”

Virgil huffed. “…You’ll see that this is better for you in the long run.” Virgil said, biting the inside of his cheek. He sat back down and put Roman on his shoulder so he could know where he is at all times before getting back into building the dollhouse.

Roman gripped onto Virgil’s shirt, not wanting to fall as he took his next meager act of revenge.

“I SINCERELY DOUBT IT!” Roman yelled directly into the human’s ear.

Virgil winced and grabbed Roman off his shoulder. “Okay, not there.” He placed Roman down on his thigh instead.

Roman didn’t waste any time, immediately sliding down the side of Virgil’s thigh towards the carpet.

Virgil was quick to scoop Roman back up and he looked down at him. “Roman, I swear if you don’t stop trying to get away I’m putting you in a box.” 

Roman gauged Virgil’s facial expressions, trying to determine if the human was serious. “…you wouldn’t. You would. No, would you?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I would. Do you _want_ to test me?”

“Well it’d certainly be preferable to your charming company.” Roman rolled his eyes.

Virgil looked at him for a moment, before shrugging. “Alright, suit yourself.” He grabbed the big box the dollhouse came in, now empty, and after making sure there was no way for Roman to get out, he put the borrower inside.

“Okay, _rude_.” Roman huffed, already inspecting the tall walls for some way to escape. Now more than usual he missed his fish hook.

Virgil smirked, looking at the box one more time before turning back to the dollhouse. He frowned at all the scattered pieces and then sighed. Looks like he still had a lot of work to do.

“Jokes on you, this box isn’t soundproof!” Roman smirked, hitting his hand against the stiff cardboard. Certainly if Virgil was going to keep him captive, Roman wasn’t going to make the experience pleasant for the human.

Virgil groaned. Roman was right, it definitely wasn’t soundproof. But Virgil also didn’t feel good about putting Roman anywhere else. Not even in the box. Getting an idea, Virgil smirked and grabbed his headphones, putting on some music. There. Now Roman couldn’t annoy him anymore. He got back to work, humming along to his music.

Roman paused, looking positively appalled as he heard Virgil start humming. “Are you _ignoring_ me again?!”

Virgil just continued to hum, not even hearing Roman.


	5. This is... Better, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think things are heading in the right direction. Patton's having fun and Roman's forming a plan.

“Wow.” Patton said, after a few hours of Logan teaching him. “Humans know _so many_ things.” He said in awe.

“Well, I’m certain your kind knows many things that we don’t.” Logan offered, closing his textbook. “After all, you view the world from an entirely different perspective. The knowledge you would gather, therefore, must be different as well.”

“I doubt it.” Patton said, looking down. “And even if we did, it’s not nearly as amazing as all of _this_.” He motioned to all the textbooks they had gone over the past few hours.

“But we don’t have to worry about survival as often.” Logan argued. “The pursuit of knowledge only became so vast after the human race was able to settle down.”

Patton nodded. “It is hard to take things in when you’re more focused on surviving.” Patton agreed. He then sighed. “I wish borrowers were able to settle down.”

“I thought you did live here.” Logan tilted his head slightly in confusion. “Are you nomadic by nature?”

“Oh! No, I do live here. I meant settle down as in, like, not have to survive but just able to…live. Like humans do.” Patton explained himself.

“I see.” Logan nodded. “Yes, that would certainly be difficult, even with assistance.”

Patton just nodded at that. “But, I am happy that you’ve given me the chance to learn this stuff. I never thought I would say this but I’m really glad you found me.” Patton smiled up at Logan.

“Well, I’m certainly happy to have met you as well.” Logan returned the smile, then began to stretch as he sat up. While it was certainly fun teaching Patton, his muscles were quite sore after lying on the carpet all afternoon. 

Patton smiled before he heard his stomach growl. He blushed lightly, placing a hand on his stomach. What time was it? Did they accidentally skip lunch?

“Would you like to join me for dinner?” Logan asked, tactfully avoiding saying anything. He would have extended the invitation regardless.

Patton nodded. “That sounds nice.”

“Alright, be back shortly.” Logan slowly stood up, making his way into the kitchen. He began pulling out the ingredients for spaghetti, as that was the pre-planned meal of the day. Although as the water began to boil Logan realized this might be a difficult meal for a borrower to consume.

Patton watched Logan leave and took this chance to finish the page in the open textbook on the ground. But once he was finished he looked toward the kitchen. Deciding to stretch his legs, he started walking towards where Logan was at.

Logan got the sauce going in a separate pot, searching through his cupboards for anything that might assist the borrower with dinner. He dug through the drawers, pulling out a small teacup saucer from the back that could serve as an oversized plate. Then Logan could cut it up into smaller chunks to be eaten with a fork…but what could possibly serve as such a minuscule fork?

Patton entered the kitchen as saw Logan cooking at the counter. Patton smiled and headed towards a part of the counter, taking out his hook and beginning to climb up it.

Logan froze, hearing a small ‘clink’ sound to his left. He looked over, spotting a fishing hook embedded into his cabinet. Was that before? A string dangled from it, and as Logan leaned back he noticed a small figure climbing it. “…Patton? What are you doing?”

Patton paused in his climbing for a moment to look up at Logan. He grinned. “Climbing!” He resumed and pulled himself up onto the counter, taking his hook and rolling it back up.

“Are you certain that’s safe?” Logan raised an eyebrow.

“Of course! I do it all the time!” Patton exclaimed, shoving his hook back into his bag. He walked closer to Logan, looking at the pots and pans set up on the stove. “What are you making?”

“Spaghetti.” Logan answered, giving it another stir. “Although I must admit I had this planned before I realized I would have company. It might be a bit of an unfortunate choice on my part.”

Patton blinked. “Why? It sounds good!”

“Well, it may be a bit…messy.” Logan admitted. “And I’m not exactly equipped with utensils for someone of your stature.”

Patton tilted his head and then grinned. “Oh! You don’t have to worry about that.” Patton dug through his bag and brought out his tinfoil fork. He held it up for Logan to see. “I have this!”

“Oh.” Logan peered at what Patton was holding. “Of course, I was silly for thinking you would be unprepared.”

Patton giggled. “It’s okay!” Patton put his fork away for now. “But the spaghetti should be fine. And I’m excited to try it, I don’t even know what it looks like.” Patton admitted.

“It’s noodles and sauce.” Logan explained, noticing the noodles seemed to be ready. He dished a small amount onto the saucer for Patton and a larger portion on a plate for himself.

Patton stepped up to the still far too big plate and looked it over. “Wow…” He said in awe. Honestly, it looked so good. Patton took out his fork, eager to see if it tasted as good as it looked. He ate a bite after blowing on it and hummed in pleasure. “This is _so_ good.”

“I’m glad you enjoy it.” Logan smiled, digging into his own portion.

Patton nodded and ate until he was full. Of course, there was still a lot left but he couldn’t eat another bite even if he tried. “Thank you so much Logan!”

“Oh, you don’t need to thank me.” Logan took their dirty dishes and put them in the sink. “It certainly is no inconvenience to me.”

Patton smiled and watched as Logan took the dishes. But then, suddenly, something shifted. The constant low hum Patton hadn’t even noticed until now was gone. But before Patton had time to wonder what it had been, a chill went through the air and he hugged himself, shaking slightly had the cold. Oh, that must have been the heater, once again shutting down.

Logan noticed the chill as well, frowning in the direction of the thermostat. “This is ridiculous.” He looked over to Patton, noticing the borrower was already shivering. He came closer, concerned. “Are you alright, Patton?”

“It’s c-cold.” Patton shivered. It was amazing how quick the temperature could change.

“Hang on, I’ll grab a blanket.” Logan rushed out of the room, grabbing the one that rested on the back of the couch. It was less warm than the one on his bed, but it would have to do. He bundled it around Patton as best he could, surrounding the little man.

Patton pulled the blanket around him but was still shivering. “It’s still cold…” Patton whined.

“I apologize.” Logan looked down at his hands, wishing he could do more. The human paused, remembering when Patton had cuddled up to him last night. Perhaps he could do more, using his own body heat.

“Patton, may I pick you up?” Logan asked.

Patton blinked at that and bit his lip in thought. It was nerve-racking, the idea of being in the human’s hands. But this was _Logan_. Logan had only been kind to him, not to mention he was asking for his permission to do so. Patton had little doubt that if he said no, Logan wouldn’t do anything.

He also remembered how _warm_ Logan was last night, and right now he _really_ wanted that kind of heat. So, he nodded.

Slowly, Logan reached out his hands and cupped them around the entire blanket bundle. He held it close to his chest, making sure to keep the borrower safe and supported.

“Is this better?” Logan asked, tilting his chin down to look at Patton.

Patton could feel the warmth as soon as the hands scooped him up. He hummed in contentment, snuggling deeper into the blankets and Logan’s chest. “Yeah…” He sighed out.

Of course, now the cold was beginning to effect Logan as well. He gave a slight shiver, heading to the bedroom. There he carefully climbed under the covers, pulling a second blanket cover around Patton and himself to keep them both warm.

Patton shifted a little and did his best to look up at Logan with a smile. “I wish more humans were like you.” Then maybe borrowers wouldn’t have to hide.

“Agreed, most humans are fools.” Logan nodded. “Although under such circumstances I don’t think my talents as a human radiator would be as unique nor appreciated.”

Patton giggled before yawning and snuggling closer. “Is it…okay if I stay the night again?” Patton asked, just wanting to be sure.

“Naturally.” Logan assured him. Usually it would be far too early to turn in for the night, but with the heat down again Logan doubted they would be going anywhere soon. Besides, he had already finished all his homework earlier in the day due to the borrower’s eagerness for knowledge.

“Thank you.” Patton said and then closed his eyes. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

Logan looked down at the borrower, so peaceful. He felt a strange attachment to Patton, despite having known him for only a small period of time. Was this what it felt like to make friends? Logan had nearly forgotten. It had been so long since he had met Virgil, but certainly the way he felt about Virgil was equivalent to the bond he felt with Patton. Indeed, Logan even felt that familiar instinct to try and keep Patton from harm. 

Logan nestled into his bed and slowly drifting off to sleep himself, his hands kept protectively cupped around Patton.

***

This was taking longer than Virgil initially thought it would. But that was mostly due to the crap instructions that was given to him. Why did these things have to be so complicated. But he was determined to finish this tonight, just so he wouldn’t have to deal with it anymore. He clicked on his next playlist and continued building.

“It’s really boring in here.” Roman called out, tossing a bead up into the air and then catching it again. It had been left behind in his bag and was one of his only forms of amusement these past few hours. Being a captive had quickly become more dull than frightening.

Roman paused, hearing a distant hum disappear. He sat up, trying to gauge what that could be, when a chill began to overtake him. Roman shivered, rubbing at his shoulders with his hands.

“Not again.” Roman muttered.

Virgil barely noticed the heater turn off, his hoodie keeping him warm for the moment. He started to screw the roof onto the dollhouse.

Roman got up, forcing himself to stay mobile. If he sat still the cold would surely overtake him. Instead Roman began to pace the length of the box, rubbing his hands together. 

Once the roof was secure, Virgil opened the entire dollhouse and got to work on hooking up the lights inside. This was where it was going to get a bit more difficult. Roman had chosen a dollhouse that had working lights, apparently. Making his job harder in setting this thing up.

Roman huffed, watching his breath come out in a small puff. What was taking so long? This was ridiculous! By the time Virgil finished, at this rate Roman would be a borrower-popsicle. Clearly Roman needed a blanket or something, and while Roman loathed to ask the human for help it was his only option.

But how could he gain Virgil’s attention? He had been yelling at the human merely to annoy him with no response for hours. Now that he actually needed the human to listen, he was completely out of luck. 

Roman’s foot hit the bead as he was walking, sending the little plastic ball rolling a few inches. Roman grinned, looking down at the yellow bead. Perhaps he wasn’t completely out of luck after all. 

The borrower grabbed the bead, stepping back in the box so that the human was just within his sights. Taking aim, Roman reeled back his arm and chucked the bead with all the strength his frozen limbs could muster. The bead soared through the air, hitting its target.

“Ah!” Virgil cried, more in surprise than pain. He rubbed the back of his hand and looked behind him, his eyes falling on the box. His eyes fell lower and towards the bead, which must have been the thing that hit him. He sighed and took his headphones out, scooting over to look in the box. “What?”

“It’s f-freezing.” Roman stated the obvious, his teeth beginning to chatter.

Virgil’s eyes widened. “Oh. Right.” Now that Virgil was paying attention, it _was_ really cold in here. He watched Roman shaking badly. “Crap.” Maybe it hadn’t been the best idea to try and ignore him. He reached in and picked Roman up, holding him close to his chest as he took to a stand and looked around for the best thing Roman could use to warm up.

“Y-you know, if you’re planning on killing me, I prefer a swifter method.” Roman was only half-joking, feeling his muscles begin to untense as he gained some warmth from Virgil’s surrounding presence.

“Roman, I already told you I’m not going to hurt you.” Virgil sighed, though he _should_ have been more careful and paid more attention. He settled on putting Roman on the bed, letting him use the comforter for warmth.

Roman pulled the edge of the blanket around himself, looking positively grouchy. This would be a perfect location to slip away from Virgil, and yet now if he went back to the walls Roman would surely freeze. 

“You could have fooled me.” Roman huffed.

Virgil crossed his arms, glaring at Roman. “Look, I really am just trying to help you. You think you could be a _little_ more thankful?”

“Thankful?” Roman raised his eyebrows incredulously, letting out a laugh. “You forgot me in a drawer, stuffed me in a pocket, and nearly let me freeze in a cardboard box.”

Virgil bit his lip. “Well, I mean, I…could be doing a better job.” Virgil admitted. “But still, my point still stands. I’m doing this for your, like, health and stuff. No offense, but have you seen how pale and skinny you are?” An unhealthy kind of pale and skinny when compared to Virgil’s similar look.

“That is how most individuals who nearly became an icicle look, yes.” Roman’s glare darkened. “And offense taken.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’m almost done with your dollhouse, so hopefully you’ll have that soon.” He still had to put in the small furniture it came with though. He still had quite a bit to do.

“Oh joy, I get to be a grown-up bean’s plaything.” It was hard to tell which being was more annoyed at the other, but Roman certainly felt his annoyance was more justified.

“ _You’re_ the one that chose it.” Virgil said. He then paused. “And, I’m sorry, _what_ did you call me?” Did he hear that right?

“…a bean?” Roman’s tone was puzzled, clearly unsure what he had said. “A human bean?”

Virgil blinked. “…You mean human _being_?”

“No, human bean.” Roman insisted. “It’s what you big people are called.”

Virgil snorted. “Uh, no, sorry. We’re called human _beings_.” He couldn’t believe Roman actually _thought_ that. It was cute, not that he would admit that out loud. “And I think the human in the room would know better than the borrower.”

Roman felt his heart plummet slightly, having forgotten he had already revealed that secret. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Roman fibbed. 

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Right. Sure you don’t.” He said sarcastically. He looked back at the dollhouse and then back at Roman before sighing. He didn’t trust Roman to stay still but he didn’t want to move Roman away from warmth either. So, it looked as if he would have to finish the dollhouse tomorrow. 

Instead, he grabbed his phone and and climbed into the half of the bed not occupied by Roman.

Roman felt the surface beneath him shift under the human’s weight, looking up at Virgil with a puzzled expression. “What about that?” Roman asked, raising a hand to point before pulling his hand back into the warmth of the blanket.

Virgil shrugged. “I’ll finish tomorrow, it’s getting late anyway.” Not that he was going to bed yet but still. He started to scroll through Tumblr.

“Oh.” Roman wasn’t sure how to feel about that. He certainly wasn’t eager to get a new cage, but he also didn’t want to spend another night forgotten in a drawer. 

“Yep. But you’ll have it by tomorrow night.” Virgil started to blindly reach for the light before pausing and looking down at Roman. “You need anything before I shut the light off?”

Roman shook his head, burrowing further into the blanket.

“Alright.” Virgil shrugged and turned the light off. He burrowed a bit more into his covers before continuing to look at his phone.

Roman couldn’t believe his luck. “You….you’re not going to put me in the drawer again?” Roman said incredulously.

“Nah, I figured you’d be warmer out here.” He glanced in Roman’s direction. “Don’t think you can try to escape though. I’m a light sleeper and not even going to bed for a couple more hours.” He was sure Roman would fall asleep before him, anyway.

Roman knew he could manage, but with how cold it remained it still wasn’t worth chancing it. Still, the heat had to kick back on eventually. If he could just wait out the night, maybe he would be lucky enough to have a chance.

Virgil yawned but continued to look through his phone. He was already getting sleepy though, probably cause of the cold. He glanced over at Roman but he looked to still be awake. He needed to at least wait until the borrower was asleep.

Roman was no fool. He gave a big show of yawning, laying his head down and closing his eyes. His ears, however, stayed alert, listening for the telltale signs of a sleeping human.

When Virgil glanced over again about a half-hour later, he saw Roman sleeping. Maybe. He reached over and gently prodded the borrower to make sure.

“Hey!” Roman’s eyes shot open, jerking away from the touch. He glared up at the human. “What was that for?”

Virgil smirked and drew his hand away, turning back to his phone. “I knew it.” Roman wasn’t going to pull a fast one on him.

Roman’s expression fell further, realizing he hadn’t fooled Virgil after all. “I was nearly asleep, you know.” Roman fibbed. “Before being so rudely interrupted.”

“Uh huh.” He didn’t believe Roman for a second. 

“Why aren’t you asleep, anyways?” Roman looked at the phone in Virgil’s hand. 

Virgil shrugged. “I don’t usually go to bed until around 2 or 3 anyway. But for tonight, it’s mostly to make sure you don’t go anywhere.”

“Well, it’s too cold to go anywhere.” Roman admitted. “And you’re already in bed.”

“Nice try. Still not gonna risk it.” Though he couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t getting tired already. Stupid busted up heater.

“Fine, your funeral.” Roman smirked. “I’ve got all night, I can sleep in your mangy pocket. You’re the one who has to stay up for classes.”

Virgil turned to narrow his eyes at him. “…I’ll go to sleep when _you_ sleep.”

“I’m going to sleep!” Roman insisted, making another show of stretching his arms and yawning. He shivered as his arms felt the cold air, pulling them back into his blanket nest.

“We’ll see.” Virgil turned back to his phone.

Roman closed his eyes, going back to his charade. This time he kept his muscles tense, ready if Virgil tried to prod him again.

Virgil waited 20 minutes before reaching over and gently prodding Roman again.

Roman gave no reaction, pleased he had prepped for such an occasion.

Virgil hummed but no reaction could still mean that Roman was awake. He reached over with his other hand and carefully scooped Roman up into both of them. Gentle enough that if Roman was asleep he’d stay asleep but would surely make him freak out if he was awake.

Roman felt his heart begin to race, curling in on himself slightly on instinct. What was Virgil doing? Was he really going to make him _prove_ he was asleep? Er, fake-asleep?

Virgil raised an eyebrow when Roman didn’t react, at least, not that he could see. Maybe he really _was_ asleep this time.

To test further, he switched Roman to one hand and started scrolling through his phone again.

Slowly Roman began to untense, realizing that Virgil wasn’t hurting him. But was Virgil just going to hold him all night? That would certainly make escape…difficult.

Virgil held Roman for 20 minutes before putting his phone down and looking back down at Roman. “Huh, I guess you really are asleep.” He said softly. Surely if he was awake he would have freaked out by now. He set Roman back down on the bed and then shifted himself to get some sleep. 

Roman grinned slightly to himself, using his other senses to figure out that his plan was indeed working. Virgil truly thought he was asleep!

Virgil looked at Roman for a few more moments. “Goodnight, Roman.” He said quietly, despite Roman unable to hear him. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Roman smirked, peeking at the snoring human. Light sleeper indeed. Now if only the heat would cooperate, Roman could actually break free.

It seemed Roman’s luck had finally turned around. Just as he thought this, the familiar hum kicked back on.

“Perfect.” Roman grinned, feeling the room begin to heat up. Once it became bearable, Roman crawled out of the blanket, trying not to shiver from the lack of warmth. It would soon be warm enough again. Roman glanced at Virgil, still sleeping peacefully and none the wiser. Not wanting to waste any more time, Roman gripped the edge of the comforter and slid to the ground. 

He was nearly there. The entrance was under the bed, and now there was nothing standing in his way. Sprinting the last few feet, Roman opened up the entrance and breathed in the familiar scent of the wall tunnels. 

Of course, tomorrow he would have to start figuring out how he was going to move houses in the middle of winter. But for now, at least he was free.


	6. Whoops, It's Cold Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'mon guys it is called FREEZING perspective. We gotta freeze them out.

Logan was first in the morning, letting out a small yawn. He looked down, surprised to see Patton was still there. After all, he could feel the heat had kicked back on in the night. Logan was grateful he was here to help Patton. These malfunctions were downright dangerous to someone of his stature.

“Good morning, Patton.” Logan kept his tone soft, not wanting to startle the borrower.

Patton stirred awake at the gentle rumble beneath him and the voice above him. He blinked his eyes open and lifted his head to look up at Logan. He smiled. “Good morning.”

“How did you sleep?” Logan asked, sitting up slightly but being careful not to jostle Patton.

“Great! You’re comfy.” Patton said, giggling.

Logan snorted slightly. “Well, I’m glad to be of service.”

Patton snuggled into Logan’s shirt a bit before sighing. “…Breakfast?” He asked, looking back up at the human.

“An excellent suggestion.” Logan put his hand underneath Patton to keep the borrower supported as he got out of bed, heading to the kitchen. “What should we have?”

Patton thought for a moment. “Uh, I don’t know. What do you have for breakfast?”

“Coffee.” Logan answered, knowing that though it may be true it was far from a correct response. “Although I have time to put more effort into our dietary needs today before I need to depart, so perhaps eggs would be more acceptable.”

“Oh, eggs sounds good!” Patton knew what eggs were. “But what is coffee?” He feels like he’s heard it before but couldn’t picture it in his mind.

“A caffeinated beverage.” Logan explained. He set Patton down on the counter, prepping both the eggs and the coffee. “It’s not healthy as a pure form of sustenance, but it does provide a nice energy boost.”

“Oh.” Interesting. “I’ll try it!” 

Logan nodded, waiting until the coffee pot beeped to pour himself a mug full. Logan retrieved the bottle cap he had used before, making sure it was clean before scooping out a portion of coffee for Patton.

“Careful, it’s hot.” Logan warned, setting it down in front of Patton.

Patton nodded and blew on it before taking a small sip. His face scrunched up in disgust at the bitter taste. “…I don’t like it.” Patton said, pushing the cap away. “It’s _way_ too bitter.” He would usually eat anything, being a borrower and all but not that.

Logan tried to hide his amused expression at Patton’s reaction, not wanting the borrower to feel embarrassed. “Some people do prefer to add sweeteners to it, but unfortunately I am not one such individual so I have none to offer to you.” Logan blew across his own mug, sipping away at it as he finished cooking the eggs.

“Honestly, I don’t know how you can drink that.” Patton said with a slight chuckle. “The eggs smell good though!”

“Would you like something else to drink?” Logan offered, pouring Patton’s cap back into his own mug.

“Water is fine, thanks!” Patton exclaimed, grinning.

Logan filled up the cap in the sink, placing it next to Patton. Noticing the eggs were done, Logan portioned them out onto his own plate and the teacup saucer again for Patton. 

“Here you are.” Logan placed Patton’s portion in front of him.

“Thanks!” Patton started eating it, humming in pleasure at the taste. The food Logan had given to him over the past couple of days had been the best he’s ever eaten. “So, what’s on the agenda for today?”

“Well, I will have to get going in a short while.” Logan explained, eating his own eggs. “I have to go to class.” He wondered what Patton would be doing in the meantime. Logan began to worry about the possibility of the heat shutting off a third time without him around to help.

Logan looked down at Patton, contemplative for a moment. “Patton, would you…care to join me?”

Patton blinked. “Join you to…school?” He shouldn’t, really, but the idea intrigued him. He enjoyed Logan teaching him from his homework, maybe school would be fun to listen in on too. “Yes.” Patton said with a nod. He then grinned. “It sounds like fun!”

“Wonderful.” Logan released a small sigh of relief, glad that Patton didn’t need any convincing. “Of course, we will need to take some precautions. I certainly don’t want you to feel in any way claustrophobic, but to remain discreet we will need some method of transportation.”

Patton nodded and thought for a moment. “Well, a shirt pocket could work?” Patton suggested, knowing Logan had a few of those.

“A shirt pocket?” Logan looked down at his chest, having not even considered such a thing. “Well, I suppose it’s possible. Truly there’s only one way to find out. Do you need a ride anywhere to ready yourself for the day while I get dressed?”

“Uhh…” He looked down at himself before shaking his head. “No, I think I’m good.” 

“Oh, alright.” Logan cleared their dishes. “Then I shall return shortly.”

Logan left the room, heading back to his bedroom to change. He ran his hands along the shirts hanging there, trying to decipher which fabric would be the most comfortable.

Patton grinned as he watched Logan leave and then moved to sit at the edge of the table and swung his legs. Sure, he was nervous to go out. There would be a lot of humans around after all. But he trusted Logan and he was excited to see what school was like.

“Alright.” Logan announced, coming back once he was dressed and ready for the day. “I suppose there’s no need to delay further.” Logan set his palm down for Patton.

Patton stood and quickly got into the offered hand. “Let’s go!” He was practically bouncing with excitement.

Encouraged by Patton’s enthusiasm, Logan smiled as he opened the chest pocket and set Patton inside. To the outside viewer it would be difficult to decipher what exactly was contained beneath the fabric. “How do you feel?” Logan asked, slowly letting the pocket close so Patton could get the full effect.

Patton squirmed a little but settled down. The fabric was nice and soft and he was lying down almost like the pocket was a hammock. He then heard a soft thumping coming from his right and he slowly realized that the sound was Logan’s heartbeat. 

It was nice.

“It’s comfy!” He called out. “I like it!”

“Alright.” Logan walked around a bit, testing to make sure his pocket didn’t become too jostled. He grabbed his bag, heading for the door. “I will try to take things slow, but please alert me if for any reason you feel the need to be let out, alright?”

“Will do!” Patton called out. “I’m sure I’ll be fine though!”

Logan nodded, forgetting for a moment that Patton couldn’t see him. “Then we’re off.” Narrating his movements, Logan locked the front door and began the trek downstairs.

***

Virgil shifted awake, sitting up after several minutes of contemplating whether or not he should go back to sleep or not. He stretched his arms before looking down to where Roman had fallen asleep the night before. 

The spot was empty.

Virgil’s eyes widened and his heart rate skyrocketed. He looked around the bed but he still couldn’t find him. “Roman!” He called out, scanning the floor before hopping out of bed. He got down on his hand and knees and started to look under the bed and then the dresser and just about everywhere else.

But there was no sign of Roman.

Virgil slowly stood up and ran a hand through his hair. He could tell from the temperature and the slight hum that the heater was turned back on. Which was good, at least Roman wouldn’t freeze. But what if it turned off again? What then? Not to mention he was just worried about Roman’s health in general. 

Virgil knew he should have stayed up longer…because now Roman was gone.

“Okay, what to pack…” Roman murmured, throwing his belongings haphazardly into a bag. It was difficult going through his stuff and deciding what was worth dragging to a new home and what he should abandon forever. 

Of course, it was going to be quite difficult moving in the dead of winter. Curse the universe for choosing now of all times to inconvenience him. Roman wasn’t nearly prepared for the snow, which more often than not would be above his head this time of the year. Roman groaned, already pondering if it’d be best to try and stand on top of it or simply tunnel through the snow. 

Roman paused, his hands sorting through and finding a red sash amongst his clothes. Roman smiled, remembering when Patton had made this for him. To make him a ‘real adventurer’. What was he going to tell Patton? Oh dear, it wasn’t safe for Patton here either, was it? Because of Roman’s negligence, they were both in danger. But he couldn’t just _not_ tell Patton. What if Virgil got him instead? Roman shuddered at the thought.

No, Roman would just have to come clean. Perhaps his honesty would make sure Patton didn’t completely hate him forever. Maybe Patton would even be open to the idea of moving into a new home together.

Despite knowing Roman was probably back in the walls by now, Virgil took the time to search around the rest of his apartment. Looking under everything and even calling out his name once or twice. Though, it wasn’t like Roman would even answer him if he _was_ somewhere. It was quite clear that Roman hated him.

Virgil sighed at that. He thought it was better to be hated and protect. As long as Roman was safe and healthy, it didn’t matter what Roman thought of him. But still…the thought hurt. 

Virgil stood back up, now facing a slightly open window. He caught a glimpse of white and hurried over. He drew the curtain and blinked as he saw the snow on the ground. What if Roman decided to _leave_ the _apartment_. He could be out there, already _dead_.

Just then, the slight humming stopped and Virgil realized the heater had shut off. Oh no.

Roman heard it too. The ominous silence was much more foreboding inside the walls.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Roman muttered, leaping into action. He grabbed as many articles of clothing he could find, bundling up until he resembled more of a stuffed animal than a borrower. Overburdened as he was, Roman waddled out of his home, intent on making it out into one of the warmer apartments. One _without_ Virgil, whom Roman heard still calling his name now and again just beyond the drywall.

_Crap._ He couldn’t just let Roman _freeze_. But what could he do? It wasn’t like he could get into the walls. He could keep calling out but who knew if Roman could even _hear_ him. Still…he couldn’t just not try. “Roman!” He called out again. “Come on man! The heater turned off, come out so you can get warm!”

“As if I wasn’t already aware of that.” Roman muttered, rubbing at his shoulders to generate heat. The draft had come back, making the inner walls become a freezing wind tunnel.

Virgil cursed but he kept going despite knowing it was probably fruitless. “Come on! Look, I know you hate me! But I’m just trying to protect you!” 

Roman ignored him, forcing his feet to continue going. Every step was becoming difficult, and when he thought about how far he’d have to travel just to reach another apartment Roman was almost ready to flop down right now and let the cold take him. 

Virgil could already feel the temperature dropping. And if _he_ could feel it, that definitely meant that _Roman_ could feel it. He had to think of _something_ , anything to get Roman to come out so Virgil knew he would be safe and warm. 

“Roman! I just…I just don’t want you to die. And especially not because of me. If you come out, I’ll…” Virgil bit his lip. “If…If you just come out to get warm I’ll let you leave as soon as the heater turns back on!”

Roman couldn’t help it. He stopped in front of the open outlet cover, looking longingly at the blanket that was a mere few feet away. It was so tempting, if not for the fact it resided near a human calling his name. 

But what choice did he have? At this rate it was either die on the way up to the fourth floor (the only other occupied apartment), or go out there and risk revealing himself again.

Virgil sighed, running a hand across his face. Welp, there was no way he was going to school today. Not with the knowledge that Roman was probably dying if not already dead. And it was his fault. His fault that Roman was too scared to come out or so scared that he left in the first place. Even with everything Virgil had offered him.

Virgil rubbed at his tear-filled eyes and headed into his bedroom to block the world out.

Roman tensed, realizing he had missed his chance when the pounding footsteps entered the bedroom. If he went out now, Virgil was sure to notice. The guy had heard him sneeze when he hadn’t even known about borrowers. 

“D-do you promise?” Roman called out, making sure his voice projected despite the way his teeth chattered. Maybe if he cooperated, Virgil would stay true to his word. It was all Roman could hope for now. 

Virgil froze, head snapping up and looking around but no matter where he looked, he couldn’t see Roman. He bit his lip in thought. “…Yeah. I promise.” He just wanted Roman out of the cold.

“…then fine.” Roman pushed open the outlet cover, feeling as though he was turning himself in as he trudged underneath the bed. He slowly came forwards, bundling into the blanket that once again pooled over the edge.

Virgil’s head snapped to the floor near his bed as Roman came out and he couldn’t help but grin in relief. “You’re okay.” He kneeled down on the ground, smiling down at Roman.

Roman nodded. “J-just cold.” He hissed, his fingers still feeling as though they could snap off at any moment.

Virgil hesitated for a moment, before asking, “did you…need anything?”

“No, I came out here to swap pleasantries.” Roman retorted sarcastically, burrowing further into the fabric. At least out here it didn’t feel as though the wind would shatter him.

Virgil winced and looked down for a moment. “…Am I…really so bad that you would have almost rather frozen than come back here?” Virgil couldn’t help but ask.

Roman just raised an eyebrow, letting the human figure that out himself.

Virgil swallowed the lump forming in his throat, feeling the need to defend himself. “I was just trying to protect you, okay? I just…wanted you to have a better life…”

“I don’t need a ‘better’ life.” Roman grumbled. “I already have _my_ life, and it’s good enough for me.”

“But…But it’s clear that you’re more surviving than living.” Virgil tried to explain more. “Wouldn’t you rather be able to live a life where you didn’t have to worry where your next meal was coming from? And be able to have _better_ and _fresh_ food? I can give you anything that you need!”

“I don’t want to become a pet for a few meals!” Roman exclaimed, feeling himself getting heated both by the blanket and his own anger.

Virgil’s eyes widened. “Whoa! Who said anything about being a pet?” Virgil felt himself deflate. “Roman…I-I never…” He was having a hard time coming up with the words to say. 

“Okay, _less_ than a pet.” Roman corrected. “Because I’ve certainly seen humans take better care of a _cat_.” Roman spat the word ‘cat’, as it was truly a vile animal.

Virgil wanted to defend himself more but he took this moment to think back on everything he had done with Roman. He put himself in Roman’s shoes, letting go of his own view for a moment…he winced. 

How…He had gotten him a _dollhouse_ for pete’s sake. Sure, it was practical but it was a dollhouse. If Virgil was in Roman’s position, he’d find that more than a little demeaning. Especially if he hadn’t initially asked for it. Not to mention all the times he sort of just… _ignored_ Roman and did what he thought was best.

Thinking on all these things, he came to a conclusion.

“I’m…a terrible person.” He said aloud.

“Most definitely.” Roman wasn’t sure if Virgil was being sarcastic, but he was inclined to agree with the statement anyways. The past few days with Virgil had certainly not been pleasant.

Virgil sighed. “I’m sorry, I should have…I should have listened to you more. I should have _realized_ …” He shook his head, rubbing at his face.

“Like all the times I implicitly stated I didn’t want you to do something?” Roman reminded him. “Ooh, or how about the multiple occasions where your negligence could have gotten me killed?”

“ _What!?_ ” Virgil exclaimed. “But I was being careful! When did I almost kill you?” Virgil hated the thought. It was the exact opposite of what he wanted, after all.

“Let’s see…” Roman began to count off on his fingers. “Trapped in a drawer, stuffed in a pocket, ignored in a cardboard box during freezing temperatures…and honestly, I’d say this time is your fault as well because I wouldn’t need to travel to another apartment if you weren’t such a scoundrel in the first place.”

Virgil’s face went even paler as he realized Roman was right. “Oh.” He said simply. “I…never meant…I’m sorry.” He said again. Man, he really messed this up.

“Yeah, I get it, you weren’t trying to kill me.” Roman admitted. Despite everything, he didn’t think that Virgil intended on actually killing him. Not yet, at least. “But you certainly weren’t trying _not_ to kill me. For someone who’s propaganda is all “ _oh I’m Mr. Safety!_ ” you’re doing a terrible job.”

“I get it, okay! I messed up!” Virgil suddenly exclaimed. “Whatever, you can leave as soon as the heat turns on. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Virgil stood up, sticking his hands in his pockets. Without another word, Virgil left the room, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill.

Roman’s eyes widened, surprised at the human’s sudden exit. At least he seemed to have an impact on Virgil, forcing the human to see reason. And now Virgil had left him alone, so now Roman could enjoy the warmth in private until packing his bags and leaving for good. 

And yet, for some reason, Roman couldn’t enjoy it. He shifted, for the first time feeling uncomfortable alone in a human’s room. Perhaps it was because, in a way, he had been invited here. Virgil had already promised he’d be free to go. It was only a tad bit cruel to insult him continuously after becoming a guest.

Virgil deserved it, sure, but Roman was still a borrower with _manners_.

Virgil practically collapsed onto his couch, flipping his hoodie up and pulling on the drawstring to close it around his face. He just…wanted to block out the world right now. Though…being alone with his thoughts wasn’t much better. So he took out his phone in order to distract himself. It only half worked.

Roman sat in uncomfortable silence, ears perking up at the familiar hum kicking back on. It seemed the humans were getting faster at fixing the heat. Perhaps if this happened again Roman wouldn’t even need to go to an apartment.

At the sound of the heat coming back on, Virgil sighed. He didn’t bother getting up to go check, he knew Roman was probably gone already. At least he’d be warm in the walls now. If the darn heater could stay on for more than an hour at a time.

Roman stayed longer than needed, conflicted as he stood up and stretched his arms in the once again warm air. Now all his layers felt positively sweltering, and Roman shed a few to carry them in his arms instead. 

Roman glanced towards the door, feeling a slight tugging in his chest. Virgil’s gesture, this time, was actually helpful. Should he say something? 

Roman shook his head. No, Virgil was still human. He couldn’t be trusted. And after everything that Virgil was done, they were at _least_ even. In fact, Virgil probably still owed _him_ an apology, and Roman had just spoken the truth. The borrower had nothing to apologize for.

….

Fine, he’d leave a note. 

Roman dropped the bundle of clothes, deciding he’d pick them up on his way out. Roman jogged over to the desk, pulling out his hook. With a wide ark Roman threw it up, tugging to make sure the hook caught in the wood. Once he was satisfied, Roman began to climb.

After about a half-hour passed, Virgil figured he was fine to go back into his room. He stood up, hoodie still over his face as he shoved his phone into his pocket and headed for his room. It was a good thing he could take that dollhouse back. At least he didn’t waste his money.

Roman froze, pen between his hands as he was just about to write. Roman had wondered briefly whether it was a good idea to borrow something to write a note of this kind, but figured he had limited options.

Of course, as the floor began to shake, Roman realized he also had limited places to hide. He glanced at his hook, still waiting for him on the edge. Should he run for it? He likely wouldn’t make it in time. Not to mention, he had come up here to make a note to a human. Might as well tell him in person. 

Still, the borrower instincts inside him told Roman this had been a terrible idea. Unable to stand out in the open willingly waiting for a human, Roman dashed behind the Laptop, leaving a streak of blue as the pen was still clutched between his hands.

Virgil entered his room, heading for his bed after a quick scan of the floor. Of course, he saw nothing and he face planted into bed. He stayed like that for a moment, before sitting up again. He could just stay…well, he could but he didn’t really want to. Maybe he should go visit Logan. Talk to another person who actually liked him. That he hadn’t messed things up with. Yet.

Virgil stood and headed towards his desk to pack up his laptop. If he was there, he might as well get some help with his biology homework. But he paused when he noticed what seemed to be a half written note and a trail of blue leading…behind his laptop. “…What?” Was Roman…still here?

Roman felt his heart pounding, slowly peeking around the laptop. Just as he suspected, he immediately found himself in Virgil’s gaze. Roman gulped. “…hi.”

Virgil’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Roman? What…what are you still doing here? I thought…I thought you would be long gone by now.” 

“I, well, yes.” Roman, realizing he was still holding the pen, felt a bit foolish. He let it clatter to the wooden surface. “I just…” Roman rubbed at the back of his neck. “I’m not sure why I’m here, honestly.”

“Well, you aren’t… _trapped_ here anymore.” Virgil said the word with disdain. “You _should_ go, actually. If you stay, I might just mess things up even more.” And that was the last thing any of them needed.

“Right, ah, thank you.” Roman snapped his fingers suddenly. “Thank you! That was it, I wanted to, um, thank you. Not for most of it though. Just…just the more recent bits. Where you weren’t completely insufferable.”

Virgil blinked. “…Oh.” Virgil looked off to the side. “Ya know, this whole time I was waiting for you to say that but now…I don’t deserve it.” Virgil shook his head.

“Yeah…” Roman winced. “I mean, really it was more of an…apology thing. Because certainly you don’t deserve me to be bowing at your feet or anything, but it might have been a tad bit excessive of me to insult you to your face, repeatedly, after you invited me in.” Roman gave an awkward cough. “Soooooo…apologies.”

“No…like I said, I deserved it. I might not have even realized how much I messed things up if you hadn’t done all that.” Virgil shook his head again.

“Hey, this isn’t about you.” Roman huffed, crossing his arms. “This is about me and relieving me of my guilt. I don’t really care about all that, humans are usually cruel. I just felt bad, for some reason.”

“Well, you don’t need to. Feel bad, that is.” Virgil huffed. He grabbed his computer bag and stuffed his laptop inside before putting it over his shoulder. “I’m gonna go. Feel free to do whatever.” And without even one last glance at Roman, Virgil left.

Now Roman felt a different confusing feeling. He felt irritated that a human was leaving him alone. How dare Virgil ignore him! Roman would have been grateful for this any time yesterday, but now Roman was frustrated. His stomach still felt as though it was one giant knot, and he didn’t know what to do about it. Why did he even care about Virgil anyways? None of this mattered. Roman should be packing right now. Why wasn’t he doing that?

Roman glanced around the bedroom. Rarely did he get the bedroom to himself, as, usually, Virgil was chilling in here. Now Roman was alone, and he felt none of the familiar fear a borrower should feel in a human home. In fact, Roman felt almost…at ease. He certainly didn’t want to return to the walls just yet. It would be cold in there, even with his extra layers and the heat back on. Perhaps he could just stay here a while. 

Roman looked at the pen and paper, still ready and waiting for him. Perhaps he could even take the time to indulge his creative side. It had been a while since Roman was able to express himself like this. With a grin, Roman grabbed the pen again.


	7. It Seems Everybody is Warming Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay everybody isn't an icy exterior of a human being anymore.

Logan shut his apartment door behind him with a slight sigh of relief. Though he enjoyed his classes, today felt just slightly more tense.

“Are you alright, Patton?” Logan asked, peering into his pocket.

Patton shifted slightly but sent a smile up at Logan. “I’m good!” The day had been fun. Sure, he could have done without the amount of humans in the school and he did enjoy Logan’s teachings better than any of the other teachers but he still very much enjoyed it. 

“Excellent.” Logan gently reached his hand in, pulling the borrower out and setting him down on the coffee table. “Most of my classes are online this semester, so rarely do I need to attend class in person. Of course, you are not obligated to come again.”

“I want to though!” Patton exclaimed with a grin. “I mean, I like you teaching me better but I liked the overall human school experience.” Something he didn’t think he’d ever be able to get a chance to do.

“Well then, by all means, you are certainly welcome to accompany me.” Logan assured him. “Now, how about I fix us some lunch? Any requests?”

“Oh! Uh…” He racked his brain for something. “Do you have any fruit?” Some fresh fruit sounded so good right now.

“I meant something more protein-based, but I suppose that can be part of the meal.” Logan stood up, putting his palm out as if to tell Patton to stay. “In that case, I’ll be right back.”

“Okay!” Patton called back with a smile.

However, his smile soon fell at the sound of a door opening. The front door, to be more specific. “Logan! Are you home?” Patton turned as he saw another human, wearing a black and purple hoodie, enter the apartment. He was scanning the room as he continued to walk right on it. 

Patton knew he should have moved, to try and hide but he found himself frozen.

“Lo-” Virgil’s shout was cut off as he looked down at the coffee table and saw…a borrower. A borrower who definitely _wasn’t_ Roman. “…What the hell.” He knew there were more but he never expected to _find_ another one. Especially not in _Logan’s_ apartment.

There was a clattering to be heard in the kitchen as Logan dropped his utensils at the sound of Virgil’s voice. Though it was not uncommon for Virgil to let himself in, this certainly was horrible timing.

Logan rushed back to the living room, anxious to make sure Patton was safe. He put his palms up, facing Virgil and stepping between the human and the coffee table.

“Virgil, don’t freak out.” Logan warned, his tone cautious.

Wait, so Logan knew? Wait, of course, the guy was right out in the open, Virgil would have been surprised if Logan _didn’t_ know. “Why…Why is there a borrower on your coffee table.” Virgil asked.

Patton’s eyes widened. How-How did the human, Virgil, know the term for his kind!?

Logan’s eyebrows raised significantly, equally shocked that Virgil knew that term. He slowly stepped to the side, allowing Patton to be seen once more.

“Virgil, this is Patton.” Logan introduced. “Patton, this is Virgil.”

Patton waved. “Hi.”

Virgil bit his lip and sent the borrower a little salute. “Hey.”

“So…how do you know about borrowers?” Patton had to ask. Virgil frowned, thinking back to Roman.

“Well, I…” He trailed off. Wait…Roman. Roman might still be in his room…And something told him that these two knew each other… “You know what? I’ll be right back.” Virgil turned and ran back to his apartment.

Patton blinked as he watched the human leave. “Uhh…what?”

“Virgil-!” Logan tried to call after his friend, but the human was gone. Logan turned back to Patton. “That was indeed…odd.” Logan shook his head. Now was not the time to ponder answers. “Patton, well Virgil is my close friend and I would vouch for him, I certainly would take no offense if you took this time to head home.”

“I don’t know…” Patton probably _should_ but something told him to wait for Virgil to get back. “I think…I might stay and wait for him.” He said, turning away from the door and up at Logan.

“Alright.” Logan agreed, taking a seat on the floor so that he could be closer to Patton’s level. “But if you become uncomfortable or change your mind just let me know.”

Patton smiled. “I will. Thank you, Logan.” Logan really _was_ the best.

***

Virgil practically barged into his own room, slightly out of breath as he had run the whole way. “Roman!” His attention went to the desk, hoping to see the borrower there.

“AH!” Roman jumped, so startled he dropped the pen. He looked up at Virgil, heart hammering more than it usually did when the human was around.

“Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?” Roman heaved, a hand placed on his chest.

Virgil winced. “S-Sorry.” There he goes, messing up again. He shook those thoughts away though, happy to see Roman was still here. “Roman, do you know someone named Patton?” He asked.

Roman eyed Virgil with a suspicious squint, the implication that Virgil had found Patton as well making him quite nervous. “…why?”

“Because my best friend Logan seems to know him. Seeing as how I found him in his apartment and Logan looked like he was trying to protect him from me.” Which, kind of hurt a little but he understood. 

“Patton was found?!” Roman’s voice became almost a screech, panic setting in. 

Virgil winced. “Calm down, he seemed fine.” More than fine, if Virgil was being honest. Patton had been scared of him, not Logan.

Roman remained unconvinced, of course. After all, Virgil had been under the assumption that Roman was ‘fine’ when he was found by Virgil in the first place. 

“Look, do you want to go see him? That’s why I came back.” Since he was right about the two of them knowing each other.

“I, well yes but-” Roman hesitated. Of _course_ , he wanted to see Patton, but he certainly didn’t want to see his friend like this. Not to mention, revealing himself to another human? That was insane!

“Then come on.” Virgil reached his hand out, wrapping his hand around Roman. But before he could solidify the grip, Virgil thought twice and took his hand back. Instead, he placed his hand in front of Roman, to have him get on himself.

Roman tensed, his chest feeling clenched from the scare of being grabbed again. He looked up at Virgil, wary of what the human would do. Would he just be grabbed if he refused?

“I can’t go with you.” Roman tried to keep his tone firm.

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “What? Why not?” Didn’t he want to see his friend?

“I can’t reveal myself to another human, are you insane?” Roman looked at him as though this was obvious. “I’m not even supposed to be _here_ right now!”

“Well, then why are you?” Virgil asked, actually curious. “I told you to leave multiple times and I was definitely gone long enough _twice_ now for you to leave. So why are you still here?”

“…well you’ve got me there.” Roman looked a bit sheepish. “It’s a bit hard to explain, but I guess it’s just a little more, er, _alluring_ to be out here when I’m not being held against my will. And there’s less actual danger of being seen, which is…odd.”

Virgil hummed, he didn’t think Roman would actually ever _like_ it out here like this. Even if just a bit. “Well…either way, don’t you want to make sure your friend is okay? And, does it really count if he already knows about borrowers?”

“Of course it matters!” Roman protested. “How am I supposed to rescue Patton if his captor knows of my presence?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think Patton _needs_ rescuing, actually.” Virgil thought back for a moment. “I mean, when I was there, he was alone on the coffee table. Not trying to escape or anything.” He shrugged.

“Yeah, because you were there.” Roman reminded him. “You really think Patton would be foolish enough to try to make a run for it while one let alone _two_ humans were watching him? Something terrible might happen, like getting stuffed in a box or a drawer or a pocket.”

Virgil sighed. “Don’t remind me…” He muttered but…he did deserve at least that much, didn’t he? “Look, if you don’t want Logan knowing about you, how about you stay in my pocket? Then I can get Logan alone and you can talk to Patton privately?” Virgil suggested.

Roman shifted on his feet, considering it. It would certainly be faster to go with Virgil, and he had to figure this out as soon as possible to save Patton. Besides, if Virgil was really willing to help him…well, having a human on his side certainly wouldn’t hurt.

“Fine.” Roman agreed, adjusting his hook on his belt as he finally stepped onto Virgil’s palm.

Virgil smiled. Finally. “Great.” He lifted Roman up and let him drop into his shirt pocket. “Alright, I’m leaving now.” He said, before actually doing so.

When he got back to Logan’s apartment, the door was still unlocked, so he walked right on in. “Logan? I’m back.”

Logan was still seated next to the coffee table, Patton standing near him.

“Virgil, welcome.” Logan gestured to the other end of the coffee table. “If you would be so kind as to take a seat, I think we are both curious for an explanation for your abrupt departure.”

Virgil bit his lip. “Right.” He took a seat so he was across from Logan and then thought about what he was going to say. He couldn’t just… _reveal_ Roman. He basically promised he wouldn’t. “I, uh…sorry about running off like that, I had….forgotten about something?” He winced at his own lie.

Patton looked at Virgil a bit warily, sticking close to Logan.

Roman fought the urge to peek out of the pocket, desperate to know what was going on. Was Patton really here?

“I see.” Logan looked unconvinced, but he let the matter drop. “Then perhaps you could tell us why you know the term ‘borrower’? After all, if you know the term, I assume you also know the significance of such a secret.”

Roman tensed, hearing the other human’s words. Had Virgil really just…revealed all that? Had he already told this human about him? Oh why did he come here, Virgil was going to reveal him any moment, Roman just knew it. Then he’d be at the mercy of two humans. Why was he such a fool?

Virgil faltered. Right, he _had_ mentioned borrowers, huh? Whoops. He glanced towards his chest pocket and sighed. He hoped Roman would forgive him. “Okay, yeah, so uhh…” Virgil reached into his pocket, pulling Roman out. “This is…Roman.”

Patton’s eyes widened as he saw his best friend in Virgil’s hands. “Roman!?” What…he got caught too?

Roman was about to give Virgil a piece of his mind before he paused in his struggles, recognizing his best friend’s voice. “Patton?” Roman peered over the side of Virgil’s hand, relieved to see Patton appeared unharmed. “Are you alright?” 

Patton grinned. “Yeah! I’m great! Are…you okay?” Patton didn’t know Virgil too well and so was a bit worried about Roman. But Virgil couldn’t be all bad if he had brought him here to meet back up with Patton, right?

Virgil smiled a little and set Roman down on the table.

Roman immediately ran over to Patton, giving his friend a bear hug before holding Patton at arm’s length, inspecting the borrower for injuries himself. 

“You two know each other?” Logan asked, surprised as he watched the little reunion.

“Yeah! Roman’s my best friend.” Patton grinned between the two of them, happy to have them finally meeting.

“Yeah, that’s why I ran out.” Virgil explained. “I figured that Roman knew Patton so…yeah.” Virgil shrugged.

“And how long have you and Roman known each other?” Logan looked back up at Virgil.

“Uh, two days? I found him when the heater turned off for the first time. What about you and Patton?” Virgil asked, looking between the borrower and his friend.

“The same timeframe, actually.” Logan supposed that made sense. If the lack of heat affected Patton so drastically, it surely would affect all borrowers in the building. Logan briefly wondered if there were other borrowers. “Patton was nearly freezing to death when I found him.”

“Going after him in his moment of weakness, I see.” Roman muttered.

“Roman.” Patton gave Roman a disapproving look before it softened and he smiled. “Logan actually saved me! He’s a _nice_ human.” Patton explained.

Virgil smirked as he heard this. “See? I told you Roman.”

Roman squinted up at Logan suspiciously, causing the student to adjust his glasses self-consciously.

“My apologies, have I done something to offend you?” Logan inquired, looking lost.

Roman let his gaze come back to Patton. “He really hasn’t done _anything_ to make you question that statement?”

Patton shook his head. “I know it’s a little hard to believe but he really is nice. He’s only helped me out so far!” Patton explained and then frowned. “Why? How has…Virgil been?”

Virgil slumped down a little. Oh no…of course, he should have expected this at some point.

Roman actually snorted at that. Here he was, not trusting Patton’s judgment with a human who looked relatively harmless, while Roman himself had purposefully put his own life into the hands of his former captor moments ago. 

“He’s been…misguided.” Roman shrugged. “But we’re getting there.”

Virgil’s eyes widened and Roman’s answer. Huh. He…hadn’t been expecting that.

Patton grinned. “Aww, that’s great!” It sounded like a lot had gone on but he was glad the two seemed to be getting along now.

Logan took note of Virgil’s body language, filing away that information. He could always ask Virgil at a later date what had transpired.

“Yeah, I…guess it is.” Roman admitted. Who would have guessed things would come to this?

Patton smiled and then thought of something. “Oh! Logan was just about to make lunch? Did you guys want to join us? I mean,” he turned to Logan. “As long as it’s okay with you, of course.” Patton chuckled. Though he didn’t think Logan was going to say no.

“By all means, the more the merrier.” Logan nodded.

“Uh, yeah. I could eat. Roman?” He turned to the borrower, wondering if he was willing to stick around for it.

“But of course.” Roman certainly wasn’t about to leave Patton alone with two humans, no matter how good they might be. 

“Excellent.” Logan nodded, standing up. “Then I’ll begin preparations.” He headed to the kitchen, resuming his meal prep from before.

Virgil watched Logan go for a moment, before standing up. “I’m going to go see if he needs any help.” Virgil said, before following Logan.

Patton grinned. “We’ll be here!”

Roman turned to Patton, giving him a questioning look. “So, are we going then?” His muscles twitched, instinct urging him to duck out of sight, but honestly? Roman almost didn’t feel a need to indulge those instincts.

“What? Of course not!” Patton tilted his head. “We just said we’d have lunch with them, remember?”

“Well, yes, but they’re beans.” Roman shifted on his feet, using Patton as a way to talk out his own insecurities. “And that means we have to leave…right? I mean, we’re waaaaay beyond being seen. I think we burned that bridge ages ago.”

Patton sighed. “I know it’s the rules and all but…I don’t want to.” Patton admitted. “I _like_ Logan. He’s so nice and he even taught me things only humans know! And he isn’t keeping me here and he kept me warm…” He didn’t want to leave Logan, and all of that, behind.

“Wait, he isn’t keeping you here?” Roman decided not to ask about the other things.

Patton grinned. “Yeah! I couldn’t believe it at first either but he really is just willing to let me go wherever I want.” Patton’s smile fell a little as he thought for a moment. “Did Virgil…?” He asked, trailing off.

“For a little while, yeah.” Roman sat down on the edge of the coffee table, swinging his legs idly as he looked out at the room. “Said it was for my own safety or some other dumb self-heroism stuff, a real _“I’m holier than thou”_ attitude.”

“Oh.” Patton went to go sit by Roman with a frown. Roman had essentially lived through what the two of them had always feared. “I’m sorry.” He then paused for a moment. “Is Virgil…better now?” He asked.

Roman glanced at the doorway to the kitchen, taking a moment to think about it.

“Yeah.” Roman nodded finally. “I think he is. I mean, he certainly gets all downcast when I call him out on what he did. Now it’s more of a self-loathing attitude. Almost equally annoying, honestly.” This last bit was said with a teasing smile.

Patton chuckled and gave Roman a small smile. “Well, I’m glad. Because…like I said, I want to stay but I don’t want to leave you behind either.”

“I feel the same.” Roman shook his head. “This is going to be weird, though. Not just lunch. I have a feeling nothing is ever going to be as it once was.”

Patton nodded. “Definitely not. But…” Patton grinned. “I think it’s changing for the better.”


End file.
